Beautiful Obsession
by DreamsofPurpleRoses
Summary: Harry doesn't like Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy can't stay away. Instincts can be very hard to resist... VeelaDraco, VeelaHarry, HP/DM rated M for later chapters. A hopefully original take on the Veelas
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! This has been nagging at me for weeks. I hope you like it.**

**The idea isn't so original, but I think that my story will be a bit different from all the others. At least I hope. I have a couple of ideas:)**

**This is the first chapter, so it's not much, but if it gets enough good feedback the next chapters will be even better.**

**Story rated M for future HP/ DM slash**

**Enjoy:) Or don't. It's up to you, really. I'm thinking about putting Voldemort in the story at some part. He is around in this time period. But I'll leave that up to the reviewers. Remeber this is my first time really doing anything really romactic or slashy like, so, i'm not sure how it is. Please let me know what you think**

"Don't you know how to cook? This chicken isn't done yet!" yelled Aunt Petunia, smacking Harry's hand with a wooden spoon as he pulled a beautifully cooked chicken that was a perfect shade of brown out of the oven. It had taken him forever, but he was proud of his work. It was Uncle Vernon's birthday, and Aunt Petunia wanted everything to be flawless. Harry glared at her while he placed the chicken on the top of the stove and rubbed his hand where she had hit it.

"Like you know how to cook a bloody chicken…" He mumbled under his breath. He grabbed the potatoes next to the stove with the pot holders and carried them over to the table, where he placed it down gently. The table was already laden down with food, but Aunt Petunia insisted on making all of Vernon's favorites, which included nearly every food imaginable. It pained Harry to see all this food before him and know that he would be unable to eat any of it. Already Aunt Petunia was ushering him upstairs and shoving a few pieces of bread and a can of soup into his hands, because Vernon's car had just pulled up in the driveway. Harry sighed and trudged up the stairs as Dudley ran down them and purposefully knocked into Harry as hard as he could. Harry grit his teeth and ignored the pain that shot up his shoulder until he made it to his room, where he collapsed onto his bed, dead tired. He had been helping Aunt Petunia prepare for the party all day while Uncle Vernon had been at work. He had slaved away in the garden, and cleaned every bit of the house, because apparently guests were coming over.

Harry closed his eyes and listened as the door opened, which lead to Dudley and Petunia shouting, "Happy birthday, Vernon!" and Vernon giving a big laugh. Reluctantly, Harry sat up and opened his cold can of tomato soup. It tasted horrible, and the bread was stale, but he had to eat. He was way too skinny for his own good. He knew Sirius would flip if he saw how skinny he was. But he also couldn't just eat sweets all the time. His friends had been nice enough to send him candy when he had asked for it. He had enjoyed it at first. However, even Honeydukes chocolate got boring after a while, and it eventually had made him sick. So he was forced to eat whatever little food the Dursley's gave him. At least they were actually feeding him this summer. Maybe later, after the party, there would be some leftovers and he could go downstairs and feast on those. Though, if Uncle Vernon's work buddies were as big as him, leftovers would be a miracle.

Soon there was loud chatter and laughing from downstairs. Harry's stomach growled in hunger, but he didn't dare go downstairs after what happened when he was twelve. If he even set a foot downstairs he would be beat within an inch of his life. Uncle Vernon didn't normally resort to violence, except when his work was involved. After that incident with Dobby he had been beaten pretty badly. He didn't want that to happen again.

As the night wore on the talking died down and the tantalizing smell of food went away. It was late at night, and Harry knew at this time Uncle Vernon and the men would go outside for a smoke and talk about work, while Petunia and the other women would gossip. It was still too early to sneak downstairs to get food. Harry lay down and forgot about the food. He was too tired. Maybe he could get up earlier in the morning, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Without pulling the covers on, Harry fell asleep while a pair of eyes in the tree outside Harry's closed window lit up in happiness, before disappearing all together…

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his sleep as it felt like a tongue was licking him. "Stop…" he muttered, thinking that it was a dream. But when it continued, Harry wildly thought that it was a dog licking him. Except, the Dursley's didn't have a dog. Harry's eyes shot open and he saw that somebody was on top of him, slowly licking his face. He screamed and attempted to get up from under the person. Whoever it was pinned him down by his wrists and lifted their face away from Harry's.

Harry nearly choked. Above him, straddling his hips, was Draco Malfoy, grinning. Only, he looked a bit different. His skin was, if possible, even paler, and his eyes were pitch black, with no pupils. His teeth were all pointed, like fangs. He seemed more muscular too and his eyes held a lust like look. "D-Draco?" he stuttered. Surely this creature couldn't be his arch enemy Draco Malfoy who he went to school with.

Draco nodded slowly, smiling a creepy smile. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled, trying to move his wrist from Draco's grip. It was hopeless. Draco was abnormally strong.

A chuckle passed over pale lips. "You're so pretty when you're angry, Potter." Draco purred. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's hungrily. Harry's eyes went wide as Draco kissed him, and he struggled madly. This was wrong. So very wrong. This couldn't be happening. Draco hated him and he hated Draco. Why was this happening?

Draco moaned and pressed his tongue against Harry's closed teeth, demanding entrance. Harry refused. Growling lowly in the back of his throat like an animal, Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and yanked back on it, making Harry gasp in pain. The second Harry's teeth parted slightly Draco forced his tongue in and began exploring Harry's mouth, from his teeth to his tongue.

Harry did the only thing he could. He bit down on Draco's tongue. He tasted Draco's blood in his mouth. Draco pulled his tongue out of Harry's mouth, growling, with blood coating the lower half of his mouth. He raised his hand and slapped Harry hard across the face, leaving a huge red hand mark. Draco glared down at him, breathing hard. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry struggled again, using his now free hands to pound on Draco's chest and attempt to push him off.

Draco grabbed both of Harry's hands in one of his own in a nearly bone breaking grip. He forced them above Harry's head and laid his body against Harry's. His free hand slipped under Harry's shirt and moved up and down his back. Harry spat in Draco's face.

Tears sprang up in his eyes as Draco dug his nails deeply into his back, breaking skin. "Stop fighting me, Potter!" He demanded. "I am a Prime Veela and you will submit to me!"

"What do you want?" Harry hissed.

Draco licked his lips. "I want to claim you as my mate, Potter." Harry shivered at the word 'mate'. It sounded like such an animal term. "Last year I could smell this wonderful smell. The smell of an unmated Servile Veela. It nearly drove me mad with need. But I didn't know who the smell was coming from. I kept following the scent and I kept running into dead ends. I was ready to give up. Then you port keyed back to Hogwarts with Cedric dead beside you, and I knew it was you. I knew you were that Veela that I was so desperately searching for."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The term Veela sounded familiar. But everything else Draco said was gibberish. All that he knew was that Draco's hand was going a little too low for his liking.

"I'll put it simply for you, Potter." Draco's hand grabbed Harry's bum and he squeezed it tightly. "I'm a Veela, you're a Veela, and I want you to be mine. My Veela side is getting restless. I want a mate. I want you." He smashed his lips against Harry's again, kissing him roughly. He pulled up Harry's butt, deepening the kiss and practically forcing his tongue down Harry's throat. Unable to move his arms, Harry could do nothing to stop the assault on his mouth.

Draco's free hand ripped off Harry's shirt and he ran his hand over Harry's chest. Harry hated it. So in a desperate attempt to get Draco off of him, Harry brought his knee up and slammed it right between Draco's legs. Draco howled and rolled off of Harry, clutching his privates.

Harry didn't hesitate to get off the bed and away from Draco. He ran to the door and pulled on it, not caring about the Dursleys. It was locked. Before he could try to find another way out, Draco had pinned him to the door. "You little bitch…" Draco growled, and sunk his teeth deep into Harry's shoulder. Harry screamed and fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face. The teeth were quickly removed and a tongue licked at the wound slowly. Harry spun around, getting out of the tight grip and trying to crawl away. Draco pounced and held him against the floor. He moved just a bit and turned Harry over onto his back so he had to look up into Draco's pupil less black eyes. "I don't have to claim you on the bed. I can do it on the floor, the wall…wherever. I just want you to be my mate." One hand moved to the button of Harry's pants. "You're so beautiful, Potter." He licked his lips again, his eyes scanning Harry's pale chest. "I'll bet you'll look just delicious when your Veela starts to show itself. I have to claim you before that happens. I don't want any other Prime to take you as their own. I found you first."

Draco's fingers smoothly undid the button on Harry's pants and he was about to slide them down with Harry powerless to stop him, but there was a loud pounding on the door. "I'm coming in, boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Draco froze, his fingers stretching the elastic on Harry's boxers.

"Damn…" he muttered. He looked down at Harry, whose face was flushed red with anger and fear and looked oh so very sexy, and then to the door were locks were being undone. He seemed to be thinking. His fingers stretched the elastic a bit farther, then let it go with a sigh. "I can't risk it…"

Instead he gave Harry one more forceful kiss, got off of the boy on the floor, and went to the window, which he opened. After one more sadistic smile, Draco jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Harry was too shocked for a moment to do anything, but then he heard the last lock slide open and he quickly got to his feet, jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Uncle Vernon burst into the room, his face red from drink. He pointed a finger at Harry, who wiped away the tears of pain that had formed when Draco bit him. "You…you have to clean up downstairs." Vernon slurred. "Make it spotless…or no food for a week." With that he left, stumbling along the hall and into his and Aunt Petunia's bedroom.

Harry sat there, the blankets held tight to his chest, staring at nothing. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Draco had tried to rape him. That was impossible. Draco was supposed to be an evil, annoying Slytherin git who called him scar head and made fun of Ron's family. He wasn't supposed to be some creature intent on making Harry his... 'mate'. Even the word sounded so wrong. Harry quickly threw off the blankets and buttoned his pants back up, thanking god that Draco hadn't gotten any farther than he had.

He needed to tell someone. Harry rifled through his trunk and grabbed a crumpled piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. He sat down at his desk and knocked his books and other assorted items on the floor. Smoothing out the parchment, he placed his quill over the paper and tried to decide who he was going to write to. Who should he tell? This wasn't something he could just shout to the world.

Ron was out of the question. Ron wouldn't possibly be able to understand. He couldn't tell Sirius either. At least not in a letter. So that left Hermione. Yes…Hermione could help him. Surely she knew something about Veelas. She would understand.

So Harry, dipping his quill in his bottle of ink, wrote a letter to Hermione, telling her everything and begging her to tell him any information she had about Veelas. When he was done, he looked it over and decided it was the best he could do. He folded it, scrawled "Important" on the envelope, and paced back and forth, waiting for Hedwig to return from her hunting. All the while he tried to erase what had happened from his mind. If he didn't think about, he wouldn't totally freak out.

Finally Hedwig flew through the window and landed on the desk, a dead mouse in her beak. Her huge yellow eyes fell on the letter and she immediately dropped the mouse and stretched out her leg. Harry moved forward to tie it to her leg, but she hopped away from him and hooted. "Hedwig, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her again. She nipped at his fingers, but not in the affection way. It finally hit Harry. She could smell Draco on him.

He gently placed the letter on the desk and backed away. Hedwig picked it up in her beak and flapped over to the window. "Give it to Hermione, as fast as you can." Hedwig stared at him for a second, and then flew away to deliver the letter.

Harry stood there for a second, saddened by the fact that Hedwig hadn't let him touch her. He brushed it off and decided to take a shower. He snuck past his Aunt and Uncle's room and into the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him. He turned the water to blistering hot and stood under it for a good fifteen minutes, scrubbing furiously at his skin, trying to wash Draco off of him. He felt so disgusted. He was only satisfied when he had used up the whole bar of soap on his skin. Harry turned off the water and grabbed the towel. He dried his body and his hair, and wiped the fog off of the glass. In the reflection he looked so pale and scared. Sighing, Harry dressed again and headed downstairs to clean up the mess from the party with a heavy heart. He hoped beyond hope that Hermione would be able to help him, and that Draco would never ever touch him like that again.

When he was finally done cleaning it was four in the morning, four hours after the incident. The mess had been horrendous. He was surprised that Aunt Petunia hadn't had a heart attack. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Harry made his way back to the stairs, ready to try and get in a few hours of sleep. What he saw in the hallway made him freeze and drop the dishes he was holding, causing them to smash on the floor. For in front of him, in green and sliver wrappings, were dozens of presents, and amongst them was the biggest basket of roses Harry had ever seen…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cussed and hurriedly worked to clean the mess he had made. He had really been looking forward to eating the food he had found and now he couldn't. After he had thrown out the broken plates and wiped up the last bit of spilled food, he turned his attention back to the presents in the hall.

Who were they from? The Slytherin colored wrappings hinted at Draco, but surely he wouldn't have gotten Harry presents just hours after attempting to rape him? Like presents were going to make up for it. Harry moved forward hesitantly and searched for a note of some kind. He found an envelope tucked in between the roses. It was labeled: To my beautiful mate.

Harry was sorely tempted to throw it into the oven and watch it burn but instead he opened it. Inside was a piece of parchment and something else. He shook it and two tickets fluttered to the floor. Harry gasped in disbelief and grabbed one of them. It was a box seat ticket to the sold out game between The Falmouth Falcons (one of the most violent Quidditch teams ever) vs. The Montrose Magpies (one of the best teams ever). Harry was in shock. These tickets were supposed to be impossible to get. Especially seats as good as these.

After staring at it in disbelief for a few more minutes, he set it down next to the other one and picked up the letter, which was written in green ink. Harry sat back, shook it open and began to read.

_Dear Potter,_

_I am so sorry for my actions earlier. I did not mean to hurt you. My Veela is desperate for a mate and made me attack you. If I could take it back I would. But I still want you to be my mate. You are much too beautiful to pass up. I hope these gifts will make up for what happened. I only want to give you the finest things and when you are my mate I will buy you whatever you desire. Please think about being my mate. I will be the very best one to you. And besides, a Servile Veela does not go unmated for long. Unless you want to be set upon by a pack of strange Prime Veelas who want to ravage you every chance they get, then I suggest you choose now, before you come into your inheritance and are impossible to resist. If that happens and you are still unmated, not one Prime Veela will be gentle with you. You're scent alone would be enough to drive them mad. It is your choice. I promise I will be kind to you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. The Quidditch tickets are for you and I, but if you wish to take one of your friends that is fine. You still have awhile to make your decision._

_P.P.S I can protect you from the Dark Lord if you are my mate. I would never let him harm you._

Harry crumpled up the letter and put it in his pocket. How dare Draco tell him what to do! He could make decisions for himself. If Draco thought that a few gifts were going to change his mind then the Slytherin was obviously deluded. And there was no way Harry would ever go a Quidditch match with Draco. He would go with Ron. He and Ron had been talking about the match forever. And, if they could come up with the money for one ticket, Hermione could come as well.

He looked back at the boxes in front of him. Harry, against his better judgment, grabbed one of the presents, a little box that stood out, and ripped off the wrapping paper. He lifted open the lid and his eyes went wide with shock. Lying on soft green silk was a beautiful ring. It was shaped like a snake with eyes and scales made out of emeralds. Harry reached out to touch it and as his fingers brushed over the scales it jumped up and wrapped around his ring finger. Harry tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge. Harry growled angrily. How could Draco stoop this low? Enchanting jewelry so Harry was forced to wear it was not cool at all.

At this point Harry probably should have stopped going through the presents, but the boxes in the green and silver wrappings were just too tempting. He continued to go through them and found things like chocolates, clothing, books, more jewelry that Harry didn't dare touch, and, much to his surprise, a nice black pair of dress robes with green lining. Harry went over to the roses and lifted one from the lovely vase in which they were held. They were stunning roses, and they smelled of cherries. Harry looked around at the presents and realized he had no idea where he would put all this stuff. He couldn't just throw it out. What if Uncle Vernon took out the trash and saw? Harry looked around. There had to be a place where he could hide all this stuff.

Then it hit him. His cupboard! Well, it wasn't really his cupboard anymore; he hadn't slept in it in years. But nobody used it. If he could cram all this stuff into the small space, it would be perfect. After cleaning up the wrapping paper, Harry shoved all the gifts into boxes and stacked them up in the cupboard. As long as nobody opened the door nothing would fall out.

Harry picked up the vase of roses. He didn't have the heart to shove them in the closet along with Draco's other stupid gifts. They were very pretty. So Harry took them upstairs with him and placed them on the floor near his bed so they would be harder to see if anyone came in.

Finally, Harry lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He couldn't even wrap his mind around what had happened and he didn't want to. The smell of cherries was lulling him to sleep. The bed had never felt so soft. In seconds he was out cold, his breathing gentle, his mouth slightly open, the snake ring glittering on his finger, and Draco, who was at the window, thought he looked like the most beautiful thing in the world…

Harry was awoken by Hedwig, who pecked his head till he finally opened his eyes. "Go away…" he grumbled, and burrowed deeper into the covers. Hedwig nipped his ear till it bleed and Harry finally threw off the covers and sat up. He was still so tired. "What, Hedwig?" His felt around till he found his glasses that had fallen off. When his vision cleared, he saw Hedwig had a letter. He took it from her. It was from Hermione. Harry ripped open the letter. It read:

_We need to talk. Come outside._

Harry looked at the letter suspiciously. What if it wasn't from Hermione? What if someone was trying to lure him outside? It looked like Hermione's handwriting but…

Minutes later Harry was opening the door and walking outside. The only thing he saw was a brown object hurtling towards him before he was wrapped in a tight Hermione hug. Taken a little off guard, Harry slowly hugged back. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're here! I was afraid Draco might have taken you already."

Harry stopped the hug and held the bushy haired girl an arm length away from him, staring into her brown eyes. "What do you mean you were afraid he would take me?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and glanced around. "Is there any where more private we can talk? I don't want anybody to overhear."

Harry nodded and walked back toward the house with Hermione following. He told her to be quiet and the two of them slowly snuck up the stairs and into Harry's room without making a sound. Harry made sure to close the door quietly and then joined Hermione on his bed. She seemed nervous. "I came as soon as I got your letter. I took the Knight Bus. I brought this book with me." Hermione placed a book on her lap that was titled, _The Beauty of Veelas. _

"Hermione, answer my question." Harry pressed.

Hermione sighed. "Veelas are very big on mates, Harry. Having a mate is nearly everything to them. If the go too long without them, their Veela starts to die. So, Veelas tend to get rather violent when it comes to mates. You see, there are two types of Veelas." She opened the book to a page she had bookmarked. She pointed to the top of one page. "The first type is Prime Veelas, mainly males, with a few reported cases of female Primes. Prime Veelas are the more dominant of the two, and are charged with the responsibility of protecting their mates by getting food and fighting off other Primes who wish to harm their mate. They are also the ones who are, ummm, on top…" She flushed bright red when she said this.

Harry did as well. "Draco said his was a Prime Veela. He said I was supposed to submit to him."

Hermione coughed and moved her finger to the top of the other page. "Yes, Draco is definitely a Prime Veela. This brings us to the other type of Veela. A Servile Veela. This is what you are. Servile Veelas are supposed to be girls, although there have been one or two cases of male ones. There are more Prime Veelas than there are Servile Veelas." Hermione flipped a few pages ahead. "This is why Prime Veelas are very competitive and violent when it comes to getting a mate. They want to have one. They believe they are better and that Servile Veelas should submit to them, and most do, which is why they have that name. Draco was angry at you because his Veela believed you should have let him do whatever he wanted. He didn't expect you to fight him. When Prime Veelas want to mate, like Draco did, they don't really act like themselves. But they are willing to do whatever it takes to get a mate. And from what you told me in your letter, Draco is pretty intent on mating with you."

He took the letter from his pocket and smoothed it out. "I found this last night downstairs along with a whole ton of presents. It's from Draco." Hermione took the letter and scanned it, her brow furrowed.

She put it down and looked at him. "He's right, you know. If you come into your inheritance before you have a mate Prime Veelas will be unable to resist trying to mate with you, much like Draco did, except more violently."

Harry touched his own face. "I'm not going to look like Draco did, am I? With fangs and those black eyes?" He couldn't imagine it.

"Well…" said Hermione, flipping once more through the book. "Veelas are able to change back into their regular forms at will. Their Veela side mostly comes out when they first come into their inheritance and when they are in danger, or when they are about to, ummm, mate…" She coughed again. "There aren't any pictures of male Servile Veelas, but I'd imagine the transformation would be about the same."

"When will I get my inheritance?" Harry asked. He wanted to be prepared.

"It differs from Veela to Veela. You could get it tomorrow, in a couple of weeks, maybe a month of two. But it must be sometime soon if Draco is making his move." She closed the book with a thud and placed it on his bed. "What did he get you?"

Harry thought this was an odd question, but answered all the same. "He got me clothes, some books, chocolates, roses, some jewelry. And this," Harry held out his hand that had the ring on it, a frown on his face.

Hermione took his hand and stared at the ring. "Oh! It's so pretty." She ran her thumb over the emeralds. "Are those real emeralds?"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, and took his hand back. "You're not supposed to like it. Draco gave it to me to make up for trying to rape me. It's attached to my freaking finger and you just say that it's pretty?"

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Listen, Harry, I know this is confusing. I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through. But I know about Veelas. I wrote a whole essay on them for extra credit. I know that other Prime Veelas wouldn't have apologized. They would have expected you to apologize for not letting them get what they wanted. And if you didn't they would punish you for being disobedient. Draco had the decency to say sorry for what he did and at least attempt to make it up to you. What you have to realize is that you are a Servile Veela. Prime Veelas will hunt down Servile Veelas to mate with them. And since you are a male, and therefore very rare, you will be even more at risk of being…well, raped, Harry. That's the cold hard truth. Most Prime Veelas will not wait for you to love them. They will just claim you, because they want you. They won't treat you right and they will use you. Sure there are a few good Prime Veelas, but they are very few. Veelas are all about presentation which means how they look, how they dress, and what mate they have. They may be beautiful but they are not kind."

Hermione stood and removed her hand from Harry's shoulder. "I'm not saying you have to mate with Draco, Harry, but…" She looked at him pleadingly. "Just be careful."

Harry just felt so scared. Nothing Hermione had said sounded good. It seemed as though his only options were to mate with Draco Malfoy, who he hated; get raped by an unknown Prime Veela and be arm candy; or die. He looked up at Hermione, his eyes filled with tears. "Why does everything always happen to me?"

Hermione grabbed his hands, a sad smile on her face. "You're the hero, Harry." She whispered. "Everything always happens to the hero. It's sad, but that is what the world is like."

"But what if I don't want to be the hero?" Harry asked.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Nobody ever does, Harry. Nobody ever does…" She gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead. "I have to get home. My parents don't know I'm gone. I'm going to Ron's house soon. I think you are too. Do you want me to tell Dumbledore about this?"

"Yeah. He should know. Maybe he'll be able to get me out of here sooner." Harry stood and led Hermione out of his room and down the stairs silently. When they were in the front yard, Hermione took out her wand and raised it. Not five seconds later a bright purple bus appeared in front of them. Stan Shunpike hopped off the bus and gave a low bow. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Those were the exact words he said every time.

He glanced up and grinned at Harry. " 'Ello, Neville Longbottom. Been a long time, ain't it?"

Hermione looked at Harry curiously. He just smiled and told her it was an inside joke. After giving Harry one more hug and making him promise her he would be safe, Hermione climbed aboard the Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike hopped on and headed over to Ernie to wake him up. Then a thought struck Harry. "Hermione!" he yelled, because Ernie had honked the horn loudly and was pulling levers.

"Yes, Harry?" She called back, still in the doorway of the bus.

"Tell Ron for me. He needs to know. I don't know how to tell him." His friend needed to know. It would be worse if Hermione knew and Ron didn't.

"I will, Harry." She smiled and then the Knight Bus was gone, taking Hermione along with it.

Harry stared down the road for a few minutes, and then headed back inside. He could possibly get a few more minutes of sleep before the Dursleys woke him again.

The rest of the day was a blur. He spent most of it avoiding the Dursleys and reading the book Hermione had left. What Hermione said was true. Veelas really were all about their mates. Prime Veelas like to have the best mate so they could show them off to other Primes. Harry didn't want to be a prize for anybody. But the book clearly said that Veelas liked rare prizes. It also said that Prime Veelas were abnormally strong and fast. Harry wouldn't even have a chance to run away.

So the whole day Harry spent worrying and trying to decide what he was going to do. He thought and thought and the only thing he came up with was to wait until Dumbledore let him leave the Dursley's and wait to see what the Headmaster had planned.

That night Harry barely slept at all. He was haunted by dreams of unknown Veela chasing after him with their pupil less black eyes and long fangs. There were so many of them and they all ripped at his clothes and bit him and licked him. He was screaming for them to stop and leave him alone but they just laughed and continued. So many hands were touching him and bodies were on top of him, pressing the air out of his lungs. And then Draco was there and he caught Harry's lips in a savage kiss and he joined the others, touching him all over and making Harry want to die…

Harry woke up at 7:30 the next morning, sweating and crying. He shoved the dream to the back of his mind, put on a long sleeve shirt, and stumbled down stairs to make the Dursley's breakfast like he was ordered to the day before. He placed the bacon on the stove and flipped some pancakes. He fixed three different types of eggs for each of the Dursleys, and made coffee for Uncle Vernon.

By the time the Dursleys made their way groggily downstairs, the table was set and Harry had just placed the toast on the table. Harry went over to the fridge and poured himself some orange juice. He loved orange juice, and even at Hogwarts he had a glass every morning. He joined the Dursleys at the table. Dudley was already digging into his food and Vernon was reading his paper. Harry reached across the table to grab a piece of toast and his sleeve slipped off his hand, revealing his snake ring. Instantly Dudley grabbed his hand and stared at it. Then a huge smiled spread across his face.

"Did your boyfriend get this for you, Harry?" he jeered. Vernon put down his paper and too looked at the ring. "I always knew you were faggot." Dudley laughed. "You're some guy's bitch."

Harry ripped his hand away, his face flushed red with anger. "I don't have a boyfriend." He growled, and took a deep drink from his orange juice. He couldn't help noticing that it tasted weird before he lost all control of his limbs. The glass of orange juice fell from his hand and smashed onto the floor. He slumped down in the chair. Petunia was yelling at him for making a mess, but he wasn't listening. He was freaked. Why couldn't he move? Had somebody put something in his orange juice? Was this all a joke?

The answer walked into the kitchen. Draco Malfoy stood there; now back in his normal form, staring at Harry with cool grey eyes and an expressionless face. Harry tried to get up, but his arms and legs refused to move. Harry was forced to sit there as Draco made his presence known. "Muggles," he stated boldly and clearly. The Dursley's turned with looks of shocks on their faces. Uncle Vernon got to his feet angrily.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" He roared, taking a step towards the blond boy.

Draco was unperturbed. He tore his gaze from Harry and stared calmly into Vernon's little eyes. "I'm here to make a deal, Muggle."

"I don't make deals with freaks that break into my house!" Vernon yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes and took from his pocket a huge stack of pounds. Vernon's little eyes widened. "My deal is that I take Potter," Draco gestured to Harry. "And if anyone asks, you tell them he is still here. Understand?"

Vernon nodded slowly and held his hand out for the money. "If you tell, Muggle, you'll need a lot more than this to pay for your hospital bills." Draco handed over the money and Vernon took it greedily before backing up and standing with his family who was on the other side of the table.

Draco smiled and went over to Harry. He picked Harry up and held him bridal style in his arms. Harry glared at him hatefully. "There you go looking so pretty again, Potter." Draco chuckled.

"You his boyfriend or something?" Dudley asked.

"You could say that…" Draco turned towards the Dursleys. "I'm going to collect his things and then I will leave. Remember our deal, Muggle." With that he walked out into the hall. Harry heard the Dursleys settling down for breakfast again. He couldn't believe that they had given him up so easily. He didn't know how much money Draco had offered, but surely the Dursleys had some morals?

Draco stopped near Harry's cupboard. When they were out of view from the Dursleys, Draco lifted Harry's head and kissed him roughly on the lips. Harry could do nothing to stop him and he didn't dare bit Draco's tongue again. The kiss ended quickly. "I'm sorry, Potter, but I cannot risk losing you to another Prime Veela. I know a few and they have talked about finding you. You are mine. I can't let them take you. You'll just have to stay with me. I'll give you the chance to love me, Potter, as I love you, but not for too long. Your smell is delicious. Soon I will be unable to resist." Harry felt his vision begin to blur, no doubt an effect of the potion. "Sleep, Potter. You're so beautiful when you sleep. I promise I won't do anything." Harry's eyes fell shut, his brain a muddled mess. He wanted to struggle, he wanted to fight, but he couldn't. "My beautiful little mate…" Draco purred as Harry gave in to the darkness in his mind. When Harry was asleep, Draco kissed him once more gently on the lips. "Please love me…" he whispered…

**This story will be updated frequently because the chapters are a bit shorter and because I have a lot of ideas for it. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! Please! I need the feedback to know if I am writing this well, the whole Draco and Harry thing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's eyes fluttered open and his vision was instantly attacked by red. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was surrounded by roses. They covered nearly every inch of the room he was in. The room was covered in greens and silvers and was of medium size. Harry was lying on a soft four poster bed that had so many pillows that Harry lost count. He supposed Draco had wanted him to be comfortable even though he had taken Harry forcibly from his house.

Harry slid off the bed and walked around the room, inspecting it to see if there were any means of escape. No way was he staying here with Draco against his will, no matter how many flowers Draco gave him. He didn't even try to open the door. He knew it was locked. His trunk was there, as was the other gifts Draco had brought him. But not the one thing he really wanted to see. His wand. He bet Draco had it.

The window didn't budge either. He growled and stormed back over to bed and threw himself down. How could Draco do this? Harry didn't want to be Draco's mate. He thought he had made that perfectly clear. Draco couldn't seem to get that through his mind. Hermione was right. Prime Veelas were willing to do anything to get a mate. Even if it meant kidnapping them.

Draco had some explaining to do. "Draco!" he yelled. Not seconds later the door was thrown open and Draco entered. He hurried to Harry's side and looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong, Potter?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?" _Harry hissed. "You freaking kidnapped me!" He shoved Draco away and got to his feet. "I told you I didn't want to be your mate, Draco! Just leave me the hell alone!"

In a flash Draco was centimeters from him, one hand on Harry's hip and the other in his hair. He tilted his head and kissed Harry ever so gently on the lips. Harry tried to pull away but Draco held him there firmly and trailed soft kisses along his jawline. He closed his eyes and kissed Harry's forehead and then the tip of his nose. "I love you, Potter. I need you. I just want to protect you."

Harry lifted his hand and hit Draco hard across the face. While Draco was shocked, Harry pushed him away and glared at the Slytherin. "You kidnapped me, Draco! How is that protecting me? I don't care how many gifts you get me. I hate you!" These last words seemed to make Draco physically ill.

He stared at Harry's angry expression for what seemed like forever. Then he turned to a chest of drawers and opened it. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and green t shirt. He held these out to Harry. "Put these on." He ordered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to listen to you, Draco, you…"

Draco cut him off. "Put the clothes on, or I will put them on you myself." Harry could tell that Draco was completely serious. So Harry took the clothes and held them awkwardly in his hands. He wasn't about to change in front of Draco. Sighing, Draco pointed to a door. Harry went inside and found it was a very nice bathroom with a separate shower and tub. Reluctantly, Harry pulled on the skinny jeans that seemed to cut off all circulation to his legs. The shirt was form fitting and hugged his body. Harry examined himself it the huge mirror. He thought he looked ridiculous. Then something caught his eye and his jaw dropped.

Harry stomped out of the bathroom, a furious look on his face and fire in his eyes. Draco smirked and looked him over hungrily. He took a step forward. "You're just teasing me now, Potter. Angry in skinny jeans? You look so sexy." Harry walked up to him and slapped him again. Draco growled angrily and grabbed Harry's wrist painfully. "What was that for?"

"At what point did you manage to give me a hickey?" Harry hissed, pointing to his neck where there was a mark. Draco's face paled.

"I'm sure it happened when I was in your room." He mumbled.

Harry scowled. "You didn't go near my neck during that." Then a thought struck him. A horrible thought. "You didn't…you didn't give me this when I was unconscious…did you?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth, and that was all the answer Harry needed. "I can't believe you! I'm not your mate, Draco! You can't just do things like that! You…you did something else didn't you!"

Draco tried to explain himself. "No, no I didn't do anything else! It's just…you were asleep for two whole days and…and my Veela side is restless so I…I just kissed you a few times…I stopped myself from doing anything more. I don't want to be the kind of mate who takes advantage of you, Potter."

"Stop making excuses, Draco! You…you're sick!" Harry turned and walked away. He didn't get far. Draco wrapped his arm around him and held Harry to his chest.

He whispered in Harry's ear. "I love the fact that you aren't some submissive bitch like most Servile Veelas, Potter, but your disobedience is starting to get on my nerves. I'm being kind to you. My Veela side is begging me to throw you down on that bed and fuck you till you are screaming for me to stop. The temptation is so strong that it's driving me mad. But I don't want to force myself on you. At least not anymore. I want you to love me as I love you and then I will claim you gently and pleasure you as well as myself. However, if you continue to be this stubborn, Potter, my Veela side will win out and you will scream, bleed, and beg me for mercy as I claim you. I don't want that." Draco gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek. "So this is what is going to happen. I feel bad about giving you that mark without your consent. So, we are going to Diagon Alley and I will buy you whatever you want. My parents won't find out about the missing money until later. They think I'm at Blaise's house. I know I can't buy your love, Potter, but I want to buy my mate nice things. You understand?"

Harry nodded. He didn't dare say no. What Hermione said came back to him. Prime Veelas punished their mates when they were disobedient. Sure, Harry wasn't Draco's mate, but he wouldn't put it past the blond to do so anyway. Hopefully someone in Diagon Alley would realize that he wasn't supposed to be with Draco Malfoy. Maybe one of his friends who know he is supposed to be at his aunt and uncle's.

"Good," Draco released Harry and instead grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. He took out his wand with his free hand and pointed it at Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes tightly, not knowing what was going to happen. Draco mumbled a spell and there was a slight tickling on Harry's face. Harry opened his eyes and felt his face. There didn't seem to be anything different.

"It's just a concealing spell, Potter. I would never change that beautiful face." Draco put his wand back in his pocket and tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "It will merely prevent anyone from recognizing you. I don't want them taking you from me. Other Veelas with be able to see you, but I can deal with them." Draco pulled on Harry's hand and led him out of the room. They walked down a set of stairs that lead to the second floor. As they walked Harry took it as an opportunity to get a layout of where he was. The house was big, and rather cozy. It had two stories and a tower, which is where Harry's room was located. It was designed like a castle of sorts. You could not see the first floor from the second, and to get to the first floor, you had to walk all the way down the hall, past a large number of doors, and go down a flight of stairs.

The first floor was a bit like a log cabin setting. There was a large living room with a huge fireplace, and a doorway that lead into the kitchen. A few more rooms were down a hall near the fire place. Draco dragged Harry over and into the fireplace, where he grabbed a handful of Floo powder. He wrapped one arm around Harry had held him close. Too close for Harry's liking. "I don't want you to end up in the wrong fire place." Draco said, though Harry knew this wasn't the only reason because Draco's free hand had traveled to Harry's butt.

Draco called out, "Diagon Alley!" and threw down the Floo powder. In a rush of flames Harry and Draco were sucked into a spinning, pulling, twisting world. Harry hated it and involuntarily clung to Draco for fear of being ripped to shreds. Thankfully, after what felt like hours but was really only seconds, the two came to a stumbling stop in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry released his tight grip on Draco, angry at what he had done and constantly reminded by that cocky smirk on Draco's face. He glowered while Draco hauled him over to the bar. Instead of letting Harry have his own stool; Draco pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry growled at him. "What are you doing?" Harry looked up at Draco, angry at being treated like this.

Draco's gaze wasn't on Harry though. It was on a man sitting at one of the tables. The man had a strong yet handsome face and dark blue eyes. Those eyes were locked on the area between Harry's legs. When the man saw Harry looking at him, he licked his lips and gave a wink. Draco's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Harry's head and pulled him into a savage kiss, glaring at the man as he did so.

The man snarled, his eyes going dark. Draco deepened the kiss despite Harry's struggles, using his tongue to map out Harry's mouth while making growling noises in the back on his throat. The man downed the rest of his drink, stood up, and left the pub, growling angrily at Draco.

Draco didn't stop until the door closed shut. After catching his breath, Harry let off a long list of cuss words at Draco, who was still staring at the door. "Why did you do that?" Harry yelled. The blond finally looked down at him. "He was a Prime Veela. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. I merely told him that if he wanted to avoid a fight he needed to stop staring at my mate's crotch."

Harry blushed a bright red. "I'm not your…" Draco shushed him and lifted his hand slightly. Tom the barman appeared in front of them in seconds. "What can I get you, Mr. Malfoy? The usual?" He asked, while looking Harry over suspiciously. "A bottle of fire whiskey and…" Draco looked down at Harry, a smile playing across his features. "A glass of your finest wine."

"You two old enough to drink?" Tom asked, but it wasn't said seriously like it should have been. It seemed more like a formality.

Draco laughed. "Of course we are." Draco slid two galleons into Tom's waiting hand. Tom gave Draco a smirk and left. Harry frowned up at Draco, who kissed his forehead. "I don't drink."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You do now." Draco rolled his eyes at the look on Harry's face. "Don't give me that look, Potter. You'll learn to enjoy the taste eventually. I'm just being nice by getting you a drink." Tom came back at that moment and placed a glass of red wine and an open bottle of fire whiskey on the counter. Draco picked up the bottle and took a deep drink. Harry didn't touch his wine. He wouldn't drink, no matter what Draco said.

This didn't sit well with Draco. He put down his bottle and took the glass of wine. He pressed it against Harry's lips. Harry shook his head in refusal. "Fine, Potter. If you want to be stubborn, I'll give you two choices." Draco pressed the glass against Harry's lips with a bit more pressure. "Either you drink this wine, or I will kiss those lovely pink lips of yours until they bruise. Your choice." Harry opened his mouth lightly, allowing Draco to pour the wine in his mouth.

It tasted horribly bitter, and smelled like rotten fruit, but Draco didn't let up until Harry had drunk every drop. Draco placed the glass down and Harry coughed and spluttered. The nasty taste remained on his tongue. "Did you enjoy the wine?"

"Fuck you." Harry hissed.

"Yes, please." Draco chuckled, sliding his hand down to Harry's thigh. Harry's face grew even redder. He batted Draco's hand away and sat there sullenly while Draco smiled and finished his fire whiskey. When he was done, he paid Tom and got to his feet, again locking fingers with Harry. "You ready to go, Potter?"

"I hate you."

Draco sighed. "So I've been told." He pulled Harry out of the pub and to the back area that contained the brick wall that would let them into Diagon Alley. Draco took out his wand and touched the appropriate brick and the bricks twisted and moved to turn into an archway with revealed to them Diagon Alley in all its glory. There weren't many people around, surprisingly. Just a few witches and wizards bustling around, buying what items they needed. "Where do you want to go, Potter?" Draco asked, squeezing Harry's hand softly.

"Home." Harry answered. That's where he wanted to go. He wanted to go to a place where the only thing he had to worry about was hiding from Dudley. A place where there were no Veelas. A place where there was no Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "I'll just choose, then." Then Draco pulled Harry onwards and into Diagon Alley. They went into nearly every store. If Harry even picked something up Draco brought it from him, even if Harry insisted that he didn't want it. Unfortunately nobody recognized Harry, not that he expected them to. The spell had obviously worked. Draco didn't kiss him at all the whole time they were shopping, which Harry was thankful for. People were already looking at the questionably. What they saw was Draco Malfoy holding hands with some stranger.

By the time they stopped at the ice cream shop near the middle of the day, they had so many bags they covered the ground around their feet when they sat down outside with their ice creams. Harry, of course, hadn't wanted any. And, of course, Draco had brought some for him anyway. Draco was now sitting beside him, slowly spooning ice cream into Harry's mouth. Draco hadn't even given Harry the choice of eating the ice cream by himself. He had instead warned Harry about being disobedient and fed Harry the ice cream like Harry was a small child.

Harry opened his mouth obediently for the umpteenth time and Draco gently placed the spoon in his mouth so Harry could eat it. Only this spoonful had a bit too much chocolate syrup in it. It spilled over Harry's lips and stained them with chocolate. Draco stared at them and accidently dropped the spoon. Harry lifted his hand to wipe the chocolate away, but Draco caught it before he could. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." He whispered.

Harry knew what was coming and tried move away. Draco grabbed his face with his free hand, his eyes locked on Harry's lips. He closed his eyes and moved in to kiss the chocolate off. He paused centimeters away, their lips so close they were almost touching. Draco opened his eyes and looked up into Harry's. He saw the tears beginning to form in the incredible emerald orbs, and it crushed his heart. Harry was afraid of him. Harry didn't love him and Draco was forcing himself onto him. And even through Harry looked so unbelievably beautiful, and his Veela was screaming at him to just kiss him already and taste those delicious lips, Draco restrained himself and instead grabbed a napkin, which he used to clean Harry's lips. Harry was shocked. He hadn't expected that at all. He had been so sure Draco was just going to kiss him and not hold back like he had all that day, but the blonde surprised him.

Draco grabbed the ice creams and the napkin, throwing them in the trash. He took Harry's hand again. They left the ice cream shop and walked further into Diagon Alley, to an area Harry hadn't been before. "I thought we were leaving." He mumbled. Harry had been looking forward to just going to his room and avoiding Draco for the rest of the day, and, if possible, for the rest of his life.

"Just one more store, Harry." Draco said. Harry looked at him curiously. That was the first time Draco had called him Harry. He couldn't help but realize that Draco seemed a bit down.

They walked for a bit and eventually stopped in front of a little tiny store squashed in between two others. Most of the sign was faded, but Harry could make out the word 'jewelry'. "I'm not going to go into a jewelry store. Not after you did this." Harry held up the hand that had the snake ring on it. Draco took the hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I am not ashamed of that, Harry. I needed to mark you somehow. I like to buy you pretty things." He looked down at the ring. "I think it looks nice on you."

"I'm not going." Harry repeated, taking his hand back.

Draco grabbed his arm. "I'm trying to be nice. You are making it extremely difficult to do this. Just go into this store and when we get home I will leave you alone for the rest of the day."

Harry considered the deal. It sounded fair enough. It wasn't like he actually had to wear any of it, right? "Fine." Draco smiled and ushered Harry into the shop. A small bell dinged as the door opened. The shop was small, made up mostly of display cases, except for a little spot where there was a wooden counter with a small magnifying glass and a notepad. A woman entered the room through a back door. She was wearing many colorful shawls and seemed covered in accessories from eye catching bracelets to huge earrings. When she saw Draco, her eyes lit up.

"There's my little nephew!" She yelled, coming forward and giving Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Back so soon? You know how I love it when you visit!" She was very loud and her many necklaces hit each other each time see moved. Her kiss left red lip stick on Draco's cheek, which he wiped away, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I'm glad to see you too, Aunt Gina." He smiled and slid his hand down to Harry's.

Aunt Gina turned her gaze on Harry. "Is this the boy you were talking about, Draco?" Draco took out his wand and waved it in front of Harry's face. There was the tickling again, and Harry knew Aunt Gina could see his real face. "Oh!" she exclaimed, grabbing Harry's face with her long painted nails. "Aren't you just the cutest thing? I never knew male Servile Veelas looked so pretty. Lucky you, Draco." Harry took his face out of her hands, annoyed. Aunt Gina seemed like a nice enough woman, but he just wanted to go home and leave. He didn't want to be gushed over by Draco's not real aunt. Harry knew the Malfoy tree well thanks to Sirius, and on it Draco only had two aunts, Bellatrix and Tonks's mom. It must be one of those, best friend with mother type of deals.

Looking at little curious, Aunt Gina lifted up Harry's bangs to reveal his lightning scar. She let out a little gasp. "You're Harry Potter." She turned and looked at Draco. "I could have sworn just a few months ago you were ranting and raving about how you hated his guts."

Draco turned even redder. "Can you help us or not, Aunt Gina?"

Aunt Gina walked around so she stood on the other side of glass cases. "Looking for anything in particular?" Draco shook his head and said that they were just looking around. He guided Harry over to one glass case. Knowing he didn't have a choice, Harry peered down into the case. There were simple diamonds, big ones and small ones, nothing that looked interesting to him. Draco led him over to the next case. Harry scanned it quickly and moved onto the next one, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Aunt Gina came over and explained the pieces to him, but Harry wasn't interested. He went through the next five cases like this, glancing at the jewelry without interest. It wasn't till Harry had made it to the seventh case that he paused.

Sitting on faded silk, was one of the most beautiful necklaces Harry had ever seen. It was silver and had five emeralds strung together, with a sixth one hanging down from the middle one. There were tiny leaf decorations etched into the silver surrounding the emeralds, and the silver connecting the stones was like vines.

Draco came up behind him and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Do you like it, Harry?"

Harry couldn't stop staring at the necklace. The emeralds were hypnotizing and the silver was gleaming. Harry tore his gaze from it and looked at the floor. "No." he answered. He did like the necklace. A lot. But he didn't want Draco buying it for him. That would give Draco hope that Harry liked him, which he didn't.

"Nonsense." Said Aunt Gina. She opened the case and pulled it out. Out from behind the glass, it looked even more beautiful. "It will look just lovely on you. Especially with those eyes of yours. At least try it on." Draco took the necklace from her and unhooked it. He carefully placed it around Harry's neck and hooked it back together. The necklace lay on his chest stunningly. Aunt Gina handed him a hand held mirror so Harry good see. He loved it. It complimented his eyes perfectly and was subtle but noticeable. But still, he did not want Draco buying it for him. "Draco, I still don't…"

Draco spoke over him. "We'll take it." He said.

"But Draco, I…" Draco shushed him again. "I said we'll take it." He said it more firmly. "How much does it cost?" Aunt Gina ushered Draco over and whispered into his ear. Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Draco, you know your parents will realize if that amount of money goes missing." She warned.

Draco bent his head and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I don't care as long as Harry is happy."

"Awwww!" Aunt Gina clapped her hands. "You two are so cute! I'll take the money out of your vault. And I'll give you a special discount."

"Thank you, Aunt Gina." Draco allowed Aunt Gina to give him one last kiss. "Now run along you two love birds!" Draco said goodbye, placed the spell back on, and walked with Harry out of the store. Harry didn't talk to Draco the whole walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. He was too angry. But when he looked at the necklace lying on his chest, he couldn't help but smile. Draco noticed the smile and it made him one of the happiest people in the world.

**Another update! Yay! Please, please, leave reviews. The ones I have received so far have told me nothing about what they want to happen or how I am writing Harry and Draco. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are a reader of my story Hidden Talents, read the words in bold. If not, skip over them and continue to the chapter:**

**Okay, here's the deal. I'm glad so many of you like my story. But there's a problem. Some of you don't seem to understand the fact that update 6 stories all at once, okay? Hidden Talents isn't my only story, and I need to update the others as well. I don't want to be mean, but I seriously ticks me off when someone leaves a review in another story, not to review the story, but to tell me to update Hidden Talents. I've had about three people do this so far, and it is not cool. If you want to know about my update schedule or if you have any suggestions for Hidden Talents, then private message me or leave it in a review for Hidden Talents, and not for another story. Please do this for me. Also, do not make me feel like a terrible person for not updating Hidden Talents every freakin day. It takes a while, and I cannot pull a chapter out of my butt. So, if you can please understand this, than thank you. If you can't and still do it, then we have a problem. Thank you for reading this, if you did.**

When they arrived back at Draco's house a house elf was there to greet them and take the bags they had up to Harry's room. It took a while; since the house elf was small and could only apparate with one bag at a time, but eventually the elf happily proclaimed it was done and went into the kitchens. Draco led Harry up to the tower that his room was located. He opened the door and gently pushed Harry inside. The blond boy stood there quietly for a moment, just staring at Harry, almost sadly. "Abra will bring you dinner if you don't want to come down. If you need anything just call her. But, if you want, you can eat with me." He said, looking into Harry's eyes and seeing nothing but anger. Then he closed the door and left, being true to his word of leaving Harry alone for the rest of the day.

Harry turned away from the door, his arms crossed. Draco was insane if he thought Harry would eat dinner with him. Really, Harry was just glad Draco had given him a choice. Otherwise it probably would have turned into a pretty nasty fight.

With his stomach growling, Harry went over to the four poster and plopped down to wait for his dinner. He gently lifted the necklace Draco had brought him off his head and held it out in front of him. He didn't like it because it was a necklace, as he had never been into jewelry. No, he liked it because it was a gift. After years of getting socks, coat hangers, and spare change from the Dursleys, any type of gift at all made him happy. Harry had barely even known what Christmas or a birthday party was supposed to be like until he had gone to Hogwarts.

Sighing, Harry placed it on the bedside table, where it glittered beautifully. It had been a nice thought, but all the jewelry in the world couldn't make up for what Draco had done by attempting to rape him and then kidnapping him. Harry supposed Draco's Veela had something to do with the way he was acting. But still…

It didn't matter anyway. Harry didn't like Draco. Hermione had told him that he needed a mate, but the thought of mating with Draco didn't appeal to him. Draco had been nothing but horrible to Harry at Hogwarts, and that was impossible to forget. When he looked at Draco he still saw the annoying little git who gloated about getting candy from home, and you was stupid enough to insult a hippogriff. He didn't see some he could love. Just someone he could hate for doing all those mean things to him.

Two hours later with a crack that startled Harry out of his sleep, a house elf appeared bearing a heavy tray filled with food. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of it. He helped the elf lower the food onto a stool near the bed. The elf gave a bow and stared at Harry with huge blue eyes. "Abra hopes Harry Potter enjoys the food. Abra made it special, just for Harry Potter."

Harry took a seat on the floor next to the stool and grabbed a huge hunk of bread that was already buttered. He took a big bite and nearly moaned when the brilliant flavor of it hit his tongue. "It's tastes delicious, Abra." The elf beamed with pride at these words, as if nothing else in the world could have possibly made her any happier.

"Master Draco told Abra to ask Harry Potter if maybe he would want to eat dinner with Master Draco instead." The image of Draco sitting at the end of a table all alone, surrounded by food, staring anxiously at the staircase, waiting for Harry to join him appeared in his mind. Harry shook his head. Serves him right. "Is Harry Potter sure?" Abra asked.

Harry nodded. The little house elf gave him a wary smile and disappeared. Harry turned back to the food and dug in. He never knew food could taste so good. It had been two days since he had eaten anything besides ice cream. There was warm soup that covered every inch of his tastes buds, and cut potatoes that were so perfectly cooked, Harry at every last one of them, which was odd because he almost never cleared his plate.

Everything tasted so incredibly wonderful that Harry ate until his stomach demanded that he stop. Harry politely cleaned up a bit of the mess he had caused, and then collapsed onto the bed. He was spent. All that walking around all day had made him dead tired. His eyes lids grew heavy and he so wanted to sleep. The bed was so comfortable and the blankets so soft it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. Harry succumbed to the darkness of his mind and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

…

Draco picked at his dinner, uninterested. He had been hoping Harry would come down stairs and join him until Abra had returned and told him otherwise. Draco glanced sadly down to the other end of the table, where he had placed a plate of his finest china and sprinkled rose petals around it. Candles had been lit and Abra had gone all out on the food. A red table cloth covered the table. Draco had even tried his hand with baking, and with Abra's help had succeeded in making a small cupcake that looked somewhat like a heart. This sat on a little plate near Harry's main plate. Draco had done all this just for Harry. He had even changed into a nice suit which was uncomfortable, but he thought he looked pretty good. It was all supposed to be perfect.

Except Harry hadn't shown.

Draco stared down at the table, a horrible, heart wrenching sadness over taking him. It felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. With anyone else it wouldn't have mattered. He would have been angry and gotten over it. But with Harry…with Harry it hurt him so deeply it was almost unbearable. It felt like Harry had driven a knife through his chest. He was still incredibly pissed that Harry had not come, but it seemed to be overshadowed by this terrible sadness.

"Are you okay, Master Draco?" Abra asked, handing Draco his night time drink of scotch. Draco took a deep drink, trying to force down the pain his was feeling. He knew he shouldn't be drinking. He was only fifteen. But he enjoyed the taste and it calmed him…most of the time.

"He hates me, Abra. He hates me…" Saying the words did nothing to help him feel better.

The small elf came over to him and grabbed his elbow. "Just give him time, Master Draco. Abra is sure Harry Potter will love you sometime."

"He hates me!" Draco yelled, and threw his glass at the wall, where it shattered. He got to his feet and gripped his hair in his hands. "He hates me and he'll never love me! Ever!" Draco swiped his hand and knocked the food off the table. The plate that was supposed to be Harry's crashed to the floor and broke in half. The cupcake the Draco had so carefully crafted landed with a splat on the floor. He sunk down to the floor and placed his face in his hands and sat amongst the shards of broken plates and the spilled food. "He hates me…I love him so much, but he doesn't love me…" Draco whispered. "I just want him to be happy…I just want to protect him and love him…why can't he love me?"

Abra was by him again. She placed a small hand on his arm. She had never seen Master Draco act this way before. Normally Master Draco kept his emotions inside, but to see him like this, so obviously heart broken, hurt Abra as well. "Harry Potter is just confused and angry. Being a Veela is new to him. It is hard for him. Not only is he a Veela, but also a Servile male. Harry Potter will learn to love."

Draco shook his head, his face still hidden. "I'm a horrible mate…I'm trying to control my Veela side but I can't…I'm hurting him and I know it…" Draco lifted his face up and looked at the elf. Abra nearly fell over in shock. Abra had never seen Master Draco look so grief stricken. Normally the only emotions he showed were anger and mild annoyance. Draco knew it was his Veela making him feel this way, making him feel this sadness. He wanted Harry with all his heart and he could feel his Veela die a little every day that Harry still hated him. "I'm hurting him and its tearing me apart…he's so beautiful and kind…I can't stand it…I don't want anyone else to touch him or hurt him…but I'm hurting him…"

"Go to him…" Abra urged, pulling on Draco's arm to get him to stand up.

"No…I promised him I wouldn't bother him for the rest of the day. I can't lie to him."

Abra tugged on his arm again. "Harry Potter will understand. Just go apologize to him. It will make you feel better." Finally, after more convincing, Draco got to his feet.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Draco wiped his face and suddenly his familiar Malfoy attitude was back. He brushed Abra away and headed to the stairs that he ascended slowly. He walked down the second story hallway and to the door that lead to Harry's tower room. With a deep breath Draco pushed the door open and went up these stairs as well. By the time he got to the top his heart was in throat. He pressed his ear against the door and could hear Harry mumbling things, and then he heard sobbing.

Without any hesitation Draco burst into the room and saw Harry on the bed, twisting and turning, a scared look on his face. Draco hurried to his side and leaned over Harry. He shook Harry worriedly. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry whimpered and curled up into a ball. "Please…" he whispered, his voice filled with fear. "No more…please, no more Cruciatus curse…" Draco's eyes grew angry. It must be the Dark Lord messing with Harry's mind again.

"Harry, it's just a dream. Just open your eyes." Still Harry tossed and turned, tears running down his face. "Damn it, Potter, wake up!" Draco gave him a small shove. Still nothing. So, with no other opinions left, Draco held Harry down and kissed him full on the lips. Harry melted into the kiss. He stopped moving and lay still as Draco pressed his lips onto Harry's. He was still asleep. Harry must have thought it a dream.

Draco removed his lips and saw that Harry was calm and his breathing was even. The nightmare had gone away. Draco picked Harry up and cradled him to his chest. He wanted to protect Harry from his mind. Harry looked so very peaceful and beautiful lying in his arms, with his glasses askew and his pink lips parted slightly.

Draco pulled back the covers and gently lay Harry down. He put Harry's delicate head on the softest pillow he could find, and then pulled the covers up to Harry's chest. It was very hard to be angry at Harry when he looked so very cute. Draco gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, unable to resist that pretty face. "I love you, Harry." He said. Harry coughed in response and turned over till he was facing away from Draco. Draco frowned and was sorely tempted to turn Harry's face back to where he could look at it. But he stopped himself. He didn't want to wake Harry.

So Draco made sure that Harry looked as comfortable as possible before he left the room and headed down the stairs. He went to his own room, where Abra was waiting for him with a new glass of scotch. Draco took it and sat down on his bed, trying to drink all his worries away.

"What did Harry Potter say?" Abra asked.

Draco shook his head and muttered, "He didn't say a word." Draco took another sip of his drink. "And he didn't need to."

….

The wafting smell of food attacked Harry's senses and made him groggily sit up, looking around for the source. The same house elf that had visited him before stood by the side of his bed, holding a tray piled high with hot cakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Next to that sat a glass of orange juice. It looked very much like a typical breakfast Harry had been forced to make at the Dursley's every morning. The only difference was that there was a solitary rose sitting in a vase on the tray.

Harry took the food from Abra and began to eat. Everything tasted wonderful. The pancakes were fluffy and soft, drizzled with just the right amount of syrup. The eggs and sausage were superb. While Harry ate, Abra spoke. "Master Draco is out today. He said it was something important. Master Draco gave Abra this to give to Harry Potter." She held out a note. Harry took it and read it one handed while still placing bits of buttery pancake into his mouth.

_Dear Harry,_

_I will be gone today. I have important matters to attend to. It is my wish that you remain in your room today. Do not question why. I have my reasons. If you need anything just call the house elves and they will come and bring you whatever you want. And, since I know how stubborn you are, before you even try escaping I will let you know that there are wards around the house. You do not want to know what will happen to you if you attempt to get through the wards._

_So stay in your room. I have left books there if you get bored. Most of them are about Veelas for if you want to know more about what you and I are. On Saturday will we be attending a party at an important Veelas' house. I just thought I would let you know in advance._

_And, since I know you probably won't listen to me otherwise, I will repeat that you are to stay in your room. If you leave, you will be punished. Until I say so you are not to leave that room. I should be back very late tonight._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Harry rolled his eyes and crumpled the note into a ball which he threw from him. He hated that Draco thought he could order everyone around. It was very annoying. Although, Harry decided he would humor Draco for today. Staying in his room didn't sound like too bad an idea. Today just felt like a day he should relax. "What time is it, Abra?"

"It is two o' clock. Harry Potter slept for a very long time. Master Draco was worried."

"Didn't it occur to Draco that I could just be tired?" Abra gave a small shrug and went to pick up the note that Harry had thrown. She placed it in her pocket. "Master Draco is always worried about Harry Potter. Master Draco is worried that Harry Potter won't love him."

"Well he's right to be worried." Harry said, turning his attention back on the food. "I will never love him."

Abra looked chest fallen at these words. "Master Draco is a good boy. He loves Harry Potter very much." Then she paused and shook her head. "It is not Abra's place to speak. Harry Potter must decide for himself what he wishes." She waited patiently for Harry to be done with his breakfast, then took the tray and disappeared, leaving Harry all alone.

Five hours later Harry lay on the bed, his head hanging off the edge, feeling the blood rush to his brain and make him dizzy. He had done everything he could possibly do in this room. The books were scattered all around him, open wide, and next to that was parchment, where Harry had been taking notes. When research had bored him, he had taken to searching every bit of the room he could, looking for an escape route. Two hours of fruitless search later, Harry decided to draw. He had asked Abra for a stack of parchment and a pencil, which he had received without hesitation.

One of his drawings lay on the floor face up. In the picture Harry had attempted to draw what Draco in his Veela form had looked like to Harry. He was trying to picture himself this way. The drawing of Draco had bottomless black eyes and its mouth was curved up into an evil grin that showed all his pointed teeth. The picture had brought back the real image and the memory that came with it, so Harry had pushed it over the side of the bed and started a different drawing. This one had a big black dog with a smile as it curled around a boy who was sitting on the floor, equally as happy as the dog. He put that one under his pillow for safekeeping.

He had drawn a few others after that, mostly of a big headed Voldemort with a stupid snake face yelling at some confused Death Eaters. But yet again, he had grown bored and went back to researching Veelas. There wasn't much that Hermione hadn't told him. One book, called _Veela mating: All that matters_, stressed the importance of getting a mate. It spoke of how the Veelas inside them could slowly die if they went without a mate for too long. It also talked about pregnancies and all that, but Harry skipped this because he was a guy, and wouldn't have to worry about that sort of thing. He flipped to the section about Servile Veelas and didn't like what he read. Obviously this book had been written by a Prime Veela, because he made the Servile Veelas seem incredibly submissive and weak, which Harry knew he wasn't. The book said it was the Servile Veelas job to obey their Prime Veela, and to please them when they wanted to be pleased.

Harry frowned and threw the book from him. A load of rubbish was what it was. He would never do whatever Draco told him, and the thought of pleasing Draco made him want to gag. Since then Harry had been on the bed with his head hanging over the edge, sitting up whenever he got too dizzy, and then repeating the cycle. It was now 7:41 and he was bored out of his mind.

Abra appeared suddenly, holding a bottle marked Shampoo in one hand. "Would Harry Potter like to take a shower?" She asked, pointing towards the bathroom door. Now that Abra mentioned it, taking a shower seemed like a really good idea. He hadn't taken one in about four days now.

He got to his feet and took the bottle from her before heading into the bathroom. It took him about ten minutes to get out of the skinny jeans, but it felt so good when they were finally off. He stripped the rest of the clothes for him body and stepped in the shower. He turned up the water full blast and regaled as the hot water washed over his skin. It felt so good. He took the shampoo Abra had given him and scrubbed it into his hair and now smelled of strawberries. He spent a little longer than necessary in the shower, trying to wash every hint of Draco off of him, but when he turned off the water and stepped out, he felt clean.

He toweled off his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist before he walked out of the bathroom in search of clothes. On the bed he found some, but he didn't put them on. It was another pair of skinny jeans and another tight fitting shirt. Harry actually wanted to breathe while he was wearing his clothes. "Abra!" he called. Instantly the house elf appeared before him. She gave him a smile.

"Would Harry Potter like something? Dinner is almost ready."

Harry shook his head. "Where are my clothes, Abra?"

Abra pointed to the bed. "Those are Harry Potter's clothes."

"No, Abra." He said calmly, seeing the elf was confused. "Where are _my_ clothes?"

Finally she seemed to understand. She rubbed her head nervously. "They are in the wash downstairs. Master Malfoy doesn't want Harry Potter to wear them anymore."

Harry scowled. He would wear whatever he felt like wearing. "I'll just go get them, then."

The little elf's blue eyes widened with fear as Harry started towards the door. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back. "No! Master Draco told Harry Potter to stay here. Abra will get Harry Potter's clothes."

"Stop it, Abra." Harry demanded. "I haven't been out of this room all day. Draco isn't home any way. He can't order me around if he isn't here." Abra looked as if she were about to explode.

"Harry Potter must stay in his room!" she muttered, pulling even harder on Harry's hand. "Master Draco said so!"

Harry gave the elf a small shove and she went tumbling back. Harry didn't want to be mean, but the elf was getting on his nerves. "I'm going to get my clothes, Abra." He opened the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked, and descended down the stair, holding on tightly to the towel around his waist. He walked down the second floor hall and down the stairs to the first floor, mumbling under his breath. When he made it to the last step and padded forward a bit into the living room, he froze, and wished he had stayed in his room like Abra had told him to. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire place were four men Harry didn't know. They were conversing lightly with Draco who sat in a separate chair with his legs crossed. Harry could tell the men were Prime Veelas just by looking at them. One had stunningly long blond hair and dark eyes, and when he laughed it was cold and made Harry scared. He looked to be about twenty something years old.

Another had short brown hair and brown eyes, with a rugged face. The third's hair went down to his ears and his black bangs hung in his face, blocking his eyes. The last one had blue eyes and blond hair that he had parted so it covered on of his eyes.

All of these men had three things in common. They were incredibly handsome, looked to be somewhere in their twenties, and were wearing very expensive, very nice looking clothing. At first it seemed as if they didn't notice Harry standing there, scared stiff as his heart thundered loudly in his chest. But then the first one paused mid-sentence and sniffed the air. He turned suddenly and stared at Harry, who was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was nearly naked in a room full of Prime Veelas. He tightened his grip on the towel, praying that it wouldn't fall off. The others looked too and Draco's eyes widened in shock. He stood up from his chair quickly, worry and anger etched into every bit of his face.

Harry tried to back away and go back up the stairs, but in a flash the Veela with the long blond hair was behind him and wrapping huge arms around Harry's small form. "Hello, Beautiful." The man whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Let him go, Endus!" Draco shouted, coming forward. "He's my mate."

"Damien, Darius, Abram…restrain him." Endus said causally. The three other Veelas moved forward and grabbed Draco, and it took all three of them to hold him back.

Endus leaned down and bit Harry's earlobe, making Harry flinch. "What's your name, Beautiful?"

Harry couldn't speak he was so scared. He shook slightly and tried to push against Endus's arms. "Don't touch Harry!" Draco yelled, fighting with all his might against the Veelas holding him back. "He's mine!"

Endus sniffed Harry's neck. Then he kissed it and sucked on the skin. He lifted his head and grinned at Draco. "I can smell him, Draco. He has not mated yet. He smells so…delicious." Endus ran his tongue over Harry's pale skin. "He's free game." He trailed his fingers down Harry's stomach.

Draco's eyes grew angrier. "I found him! He is mine!" he growled.

Endus chuckled. "Then you should have claimed him, Draco. You know that. Especially a Servile this beautiful." Endus grabbed Harry and turned him around till Harry was staring at the Prime Veela's chest. A finger forced his chin up so he had to look into Endus's face. His eyes had become dark and pupil less and his grin showed sharp shark like teeth. "Just look at these stunning eyes. And these lips…these gorgeous pink lips…" Endus pulled Harry into a hungry kiss, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry pounded on Endus's chest and struggled to separate their lips. Endus released Harry's mouth, smiling. Draco was screaming at him to get away from Harry.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he growled, his eyes fogged over with lust. "I would have fucked you into submission by now." He looked at Draco, whose face was as red as Ron's hair with anger. "How could you possibly have resisted this plump little ass?" Endus squeezed Harry's bum in his hands through the towel. Harry could feel the towel slipping from his hips. "The first male Servile Veela in three hundred years…so extremely beautiful and at my mercy…" Another rough, ferocious kiss that made Harry want to die. When Endus pulled away, Harry's lips were swollen and he had tears in his eyes. Endus was too strong for Harry to fight. When Endus's hand tugged lightly at the towel the tears fell down Harry's cheeks. He knew Endus wanted to rape him. Endus wanted to hurt him.

The Prime Veela kissed the tears away. "If I had my way with you, Harry, I would fuck you up a wall till you beg me to stop and are screaming bloody murder. But still I wouldn't stop. Not until the blood that would pour from your tight little hole coated me and you pass out from the pain. Such a lovely picture, don't you think?" Harry let out a whimper, and this small sound gave Draco the strength to break free from the restraining hands and attack Endus. The Veela dropped Harry and turned to fight Draco. Harry got to his feet and ran back up the stairs, holding the towel tightly with tears pouring down his face.

Draco slashed at Endus with his nails, wanting to hurt him horribly for making Harry cry. He had been a fool to bring other Primes to his house. He was trying so hard to fit into Veela society that he hadn't counted on Harry coming down the stairs. And he definitely hadn't expected it to be in a towel.

Endus threw Draco from him easily, growling in annoyance. Draco skidded to a stop, his teeth bared. Endus held up a hand, indicating that Draco shouldn't move. "I won't go after him, Draco. In fact, I'm going to give you a choice. You need to prove yourself as a Veela." The other Veelas gazed longingly up the stairs, and then took their places at Endus's side. "You have until the party to claim him. He is a Servile and you are a Prime. He needs to learn his place. Either you make him submit to you or," Endus gave an evil smile. "We will make him submit to us. All of us. If you wish to be a part of our society, you must show us that you can truly be a Veela. And that means ravaging that sexy little body upstairs." The Veelas walked over to the front door. "It's your choice, Draco. I don't mind breaking him for you. In fact, I would enjoy it to no end." Endus smirked at him, then him and the other three left and closed the door behind him.

Draco glared at the door, and then the sobs coming from upstairs reached his ears. The angry look on his face left and he ran up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to hold Harry and take away his pain…

**Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. There's a little more Prime Veelas for you. And if you think Harry crying was weak or something like that, then I don't agree. There's only so much one can take before they cry. As always, if you have any suggestions or ideas, please leave a review or send me a private message:) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, my awesome readers, I just think I should warn you that there is a bit of slash in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but it's there all the same. Let's just say that Draco has a little dream. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I found a good cliffie to end it on, so I did. And if you have a problem with slash, then I'm not exactly sure why you are reading this story. Hope you enjoy! Please review. I'm not sure how I did. It's my first time writing anything like this.**

By the time Draco had made it up the stairs to Harry's room the worry he had felt was replaced with anger. His Veela was furious. How dare Harry disobey him? This wasn't Draco's fault. Harry should have listened to him. Draco shoved open the door and stormed inside, searching for Harry. But Harry wasn't there. Draco listened and could hear the sobs coming from the bathroom. He went over to the door and pounded on it. "Open up, Harry!" he yelled.

"No…" Harry managed to choke out through tears.

"Then tell me why the hell you were prancing around downstairs like a little slut!" Draco growled.

"I'm not a slut!" Harry shouted. Draco scoffed. "You could have fooled me. Normally tromping down the stairs in a bloody towel in a room full of grown men would classify somebody as a slut."

"I didn't know you were home…I just wanted my clothes…"

"I left you clothes! Are you getting tired of me, Harry?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowed. "Do you just want some older Veela to be your mate? Is that why you came downstairs?"

This seemed to anger Harry. "Didn't you see what happened down there, Draco? That Veela tried to rape me! You think I want to be raped? I don't want any mate! Especially not one who calls me a slut and tries to dress me up in uncomfortable clothes!"

"Those clothes are fine!" Draco stomped over to bed and grabbed the clothes that lay there. As he turned to walk back over to the bathroom, he saw a piece of parchment face down on the floor. Glancing at the bathroom door, Draco bent down and picked it up. When he turned in over, he gasped in shock. It was a picture of some sort of monster with pitch black eyes and sharp teeth. But then Draco took a closer look. He realized that this just wasn't a monster. It was him. It was Draco in his Veela form. Draco's heart fell. Is this the way that Harry saw him? As a monster?

Draco shoved the drawing into his pocket and tried to keep his emotions in check. He continued his journey over to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Harry?"

"Go away…" Harry whispered, and Draco could imagine him hugging his knees tightly with tears rolling down his face.

"You need to put on these clothes." Draco encouraged.

"I already told you no, Draco. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to let you sit there and freeze your ass off!" Draco yelled. He slammed a fist against the door again and it swung open. Harry, who was sitting in the middle of the tiled floor, screamed and covered his privates with a towel. Draco froze and gazed at the beautifully naked boy in front of him. Harry had sexy long, pale legs that Draco just wanted to climb. Harry's stomach was skinny. Much too skinny to be healthy, but still Draco wanted to kiss and lick it, and swirl his tongue in Harry's cute belly button. His eyes traveled down to Harry's slender hips that he could imagine wrapping his hands around as he thrusted in Harry's exquisite bum. He was sorely tempted to rip off that towel covering Harry's privates to see what he really wanted to see, but Harry was yelling at him angrily and Draco realized he had been staring at Harry for a lot longer than a few minutes. Draco gently placed the clothes down on the floor, still staring at the towel that stopped him from seeing his mate in all his glory.

"You can either put on these clothes," Draco said slowly, trying to calm his Veela down. "Or you can sit in here naked all night. I'm not bringing you any different clothes, and the clothes in this room are just like these. Your choice, Harry."

With one last longing look at Harry's perfect body, Draco exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Taking a few deep breathes and trying to force down the part of him that wanted to go back in there and pin Harry to the floor, Draco walked out of the room and down the stairs. He didn't stop walking, didn't even think, till he was back in his room. He walked over and fell down in his bed. The image of Harry was fresh in his mind and it wouldn't go away. How was it possible that just one person could be so incredibly beautiful? He wanted Harry more than ever now. His Veela side was trying to pull him out of the bed, begging him, screaming at him to go claim the lovely Servile Veela just upstairs. But Draco tried to ignore this. Harry had almost been raped tonight. Draco was not some monster who was going to do the same to Harry. Not when Harry was in such a venerable state.

Draco forced his eyes closed and gripped the sheets, but the image of Harry's gorgeous body kept crossing his mind. He wanted the boy so badly it was driving him insane. But he had to be strong if he ever wanted Harry to love him. He had to sleep so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

When Draco tried it, he found it wasn't hard. He was very tired, and sleep seemed perfect. The softness of the bed tugged at him and made his eyes droop. Before he knew it, he was sleeping and had been pulled into deep sleep where a dream awaited him…

Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace in a huge armchair, staring into the flames. He heard a noise and turned to see Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs in nothing but his underwear that showed off his long pale legs, smiling at Draco seductively. Draco patted his lap and Harry came over and straddled Draco, his knees on either side of Draco's hips. His hair was sexily messy and his emerald eyes seemed to glow. He leaned forward and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips, which Draco returned hungrily. He slipped his fingers into Harry's dark locks and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, mapping out the moist cavern. Harry gently pulled away and gazed at Draco with such a look of pure love that he nearly melted. Harry placed his head on Draco's shoulder and cuddled close, smelling of the sweetest strawberries. Draco trailed his fingers down Harry's smooth, pale back, stroking Harry lightly while Harry kissed Draco's neck lovingly.

It was perfect. The fire crackled merrily and Harry was so very warm against him and he looked so beautiful. It was everything Draco had always wanted. Draco licked that spot behind Harry's ear that made his mate shiver with pleasure on top of him. Then he moved to Harry's neck and trailed soft kisses down it, occasionally nipping at Harry's pale skin.

He slipped his fingers under Harry's boxers and squeezed his lovely little arse. Harry sucked on Draco's skin and rubbed his body against Draco's, moaning slightly. "Draco…" he whispered, his eyes closed. Draco felt himself grow hard as Harry's crotch grinded against his stomach. Draco tore off his own shirt and now he could feel it even more. It felt good as Harry's underwear clad cock moved up and down against Draco's lightly toned stomach.

He could stand it no longer. He grabbed Harry's underwear and ripped them off so Harry was sitting in his lap, naked, and looking absolutely gorgeous. Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him, pulling on Harry's body, wanting to be close to his mate. They ran their hands over each other, moaning, touching every bit of skin they could reach. Draco wanted to be as close as possible to Harry, but his pants were still on. Just as he thought this they disappeared. Draco knew this was a dream. He knew Harry would never do this. But he loved it and didn't want it to stop. He grinded against Harry, growling as he did so and regaling when Harry mewled his pleasure. He slammed their hips together and grinded, and then repeated. Harry bit his shoulder and it only turned Draco on more. Harry was so sweet, and delicate, and beautiful. Draco loved him so much. He got up and threw Harry from him, growling, his eyes filled with need to be inside his little mate's tight little tunnel. Draco's cock was erect and pulsing with impatience. Harry faced and gripped the back of the chair, waving his little butt in Draco's direction. Draco nearly moaned at this totally submissive gesture. He moved to wrap himself around Harry's little body again, but something grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

He looked up from the floor to see Endus standing there, grinning down at him, naked as well. His body was well muscled, and his cock was huge and erect. Draco knew it would hurt Harry immensely. Endus went over to Harry and held him forcibly against the back of the chair. Harry tried to struggle when he realized this wasn't Draco, but Endus only laughed and tightened his grip, leaving bruises on Harry's small arms. Draco tried to get up off the floor but it was like he couldn't move. He could only watch.

Endus grabbed Harry's hips and pressed his cock into Harry's entrance. Draco tried to say something, anything, but words wouldn't come. Endus grinned, showing his incredibly pointed teeth and thrusted deep into Harry's body. Harry let out the most horrible scream of pain. Endus didn't even give Harry time to adjust to his considerable girth. Instead he just pounded into Harry mercilessly, not caring about the pain he was causing. "Draco!" Harry shrieked, begging for help. "Draco, help me!"

Endus thrusted even deeper, and blood seeped from Harry's little hole. "You're so tight!" Endus hissed, gripping Harry's hips so tightly that they were beginning to bruise. Tears poured down Harry's perfect face in pain. Endus sank his teeth painfully into Harry's little pale shoulder, pounding even harder.

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes as he saw his precious little mate being treated so horribly. He wanted to help Harry, but he couldn't. He couldn't save Harry from this terrible act.

Endus gave one more deep thrust and came inside Harry's little arse, filling him. Endus collapsed on top of Harry, rubbing his hands over Harry's pure skin. Harry looked so broken as he fell limp under Endus. The Elder Veela turned, Harry's red blood staining his lips, and gave Draco the most evil, sadistic look he had ever seen. "He's mine, Draco. All mine. My little submissive Servile Veela that will please me again and again. You were too late, Draco. Much too late to stop me." Endus grabbed Harry's face and turned it towards Draco.

Draco's heart snapped in two at the sight of it. Harry's green eyes were dulled, and trails of tears stained his pale cheeks. His bottom lip quivered and blood covered the bottom half of his face. "Look at how broken he is. It's all your fault, Draco. All your fault…"

That sentence kept repeating itself again and again, and voices screamed it in Draco's ears as he lay upon the floor, naked, watching as Endus threw Harry on the floor in front of Draco and then began slamming into him again. "All your fault!" the voices jeered, getting louder and louder till they drowned out Harry's scream of agony as Endus's cock ripped apart his inner walls. "All your fault, Draco! Much too late to stop him!"

"I hate you!" Harry yelled when Endus thrusted into him so hard he slid forward a few inches. Harry glared at Draco with angry emerald eyes. "I hate you, Draco!"

"He hates you!" the voices repeated despite the tears pouring down Draco's face. "He hates you! He'll never love you!" Draco couldn't help but notice that the voices sounded like his parents. "Stupid, stupid, Draco…" His mother's voice said. "How could you have ever thought that someone as beautiful as him would ever love you? He could have any man he wanted. Men much older and more mature. Why would he stay with _you_?"

And then the most horrible thing happened. Endus pulled out of Harry and turned him over. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around the older Veela's neck before pulling him into a ferocious kiss. Endus grabbed Harry's pale white bottom with huge hands and pulled up on it, deepening the kiss. Harry pulled away after a few minutes and laughed at Draco. Only now he wasn't the beautiful Harry Draco knew. His mouth was turned up in a horribly evil grin and his eyes were bright red. "You thought I would love you? You could never give me what I wanted." Harry stroked Endus's face with his little hand. "Endus is a man. You're just a boy. A stupid boy. How could you ever please me?" Harry wrapped his beautiful pale legs around Endus's waist and kissed him again. Endus slammed Harry against the floor again and moaned as he grinded against Harry harshly. Their bodies were intertwined and their lips were locked together. Draco's voice came back and he screamed for all he was worth, while the voices tried to suffocate him and another Veela took his mate…

Draco woke up from this dream screaming. He sat up and clutched the covers, breathing hard, shaking. He couldn't help the few tears that leaked from his eyes as the dream, or nightmare as it was better put, hit him full force. It had taken all of his deepest desires and worst fears and shoved them in his face. Images from it kept replaying in his mind. He had felt so hopeless and weak. It scared him.

Draco slid off the bed and got to his feet. He needed to be with Harry right now. He wanted to make sure that Harry was still safe, still there. Draco changed into his black silk pajamas and made his way back to Harry's room. He didn't know what time it was and he didn't really care. He had to go to Harry.

When he eased open the door to Harry's room quietly, he peeked inside and saw that Harry was asleep under the covers. Draco closed the door behind him and went to the bed. He moved around to the over side and crawled onto the bed. He lifted up the covers and slid into them. Draco moved close to Harry and wrapped his arms around his chest. He noticed that Harry wasn't wearing the clothes Draco had given him. Instead he was wearing some pajama bottoms that he must have found in the room.

Draco held Harry close to him and took in his softness and his wonderful scent. He wanted Harry. But no…it wasn't a want but a need. A need, an ache, a hole in his heart that could only be filled by soft kisses and lovely words from Harry; beautiful, kind, soft, gorgeous, incredible, amazing Harry.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek lightly. He had never loved anything more than he loved Harry. Harry was perfect and Draco wasn't worthy of such a stunning creature. That was the truth. Nobody was worthy enough to be loved by such an unbelievable boy.

Harry turned over and when he settled down again his body was pressing up against Draco's and their faces were inches apart. Draco touched their noses together, loving the feel of Harry's soft breath on his skin. Draco kissed him, on the forehead, the temple, the cheek, the chin, the neck, and the lips. Harry didn't even wake.

Draco knew Harry would be furious when he woke up. But this…this moment was worth it. This one perfect moment and the happiness that it caused Draco couldn't be described with words. All he could say was that the love he felt for Harry filled his whole being and made everything else in his life seem miniscule in comparison. "I love you so much…" he whispered, wishing with all his heart that Harry would someday say the same. That night Draco fell asleep next to Harry, holding Harry's small hand in his own, a smile on his face, and his lips inches from Harry's…

…..

Hermione Granger stood outside of her house at three in the morning, a frown on her face as she waited for someone from the Order to take her to Headquarters. She had been waiting for an hour, and she was cold, and tired, and worried. She hadn't heard from Harry in three days. She couldn't help but worry that something had Harry. What if he had come into his inheritance? What if he was being raped by some Prime Veela who wanted to make Harry his mate? What if Draco had returned? Maybe she was wrong about Draco. Maybe he was just as bad as the others. Maybe he had taken Harry to be his mate. Or maybe Harry was just embarrassed by the whole thing and didn't want to talk about it.

For the first time in her life Hermione Granger just didn't know. She paced back and forth, hugging herself to remain warm. Not knowing what had become of her friend was driving her mad. This was Harry Potter, after all. Nothing was ever simple.

Her parents didn't know she was out here. They thought she had already gotten picked up by the Weasley's. But no. She wondered what was taking them so long. Were they even coming at all?

She was pacing in the dull, cold silence of the night when a roaring sound broke the quiet and headlights cut through the inky blackness that the street lights couldn't brighten. Hermione followed the lights with her eyes until a huge motorcycle landed in front of her and skidded to a stop. Hagrid gave her a sad sort of smile. "'Ello, Hermione. Hop on." He patted the space behind him. Hesitantly, Hermione climbed onto the motorbike and grabbed onto Hagrid tightly, closing her eyes. Hagrid gave a deep laugh. "Just 'old on, Hermione." Then he reeved the bike and lifted his feet off the ground. The bike shot forward like a bullet and Hermione had to hold back a scream. It slowly rose into the air till they were fully off the ground. Hagrid was trying to talk to her again, but the words just shot over her head. Hermione's bushy hair was whipped into her face until she buried it in Hagrid's back. Oh how she hated this. How could Harry and Ron stand to play Quidditch if it was anything like this?

Thankfully, after only ten minutes, they arrived at their destination. Hagrid came to a screeching halt in the middle of a dingy, dirty street. Hermione dismounted and waited for Hagrid to do the same. Hagrid shook his huge head. "I got some other things to do, Hermione. Very important. 'ere," Hagrid handed her a little sheet of parchment. "Just read this and go into the 'ouse that appears. Yer gonna be fine, Hermione." He started up the motorbike again and waved goodbye. Seconds later, he was gone.

Hermione looked down at the parchment. "Number 12, Grimmauld place?" she said curiously. Then she looked up and gasped. Before her was a house that hadn't been there before. She walked up the path and to the front door. It didn't look as if anyone could possibly live here. It was old and dingy, and not a sound was heard. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it till it opened. The door didn't make a sound as she opened it and barely a whisper when she closed it. The house was creepy. Very creepy. The worst part was the house elf heads mounted on the walls. They made her want to barf. Why would the Order pick a place like this to have Headquarters?

She continued down the hall and eventually entered a sort of dining room, and was relieved to see Sirius sitting at the end of it, holding a glass of alcohol in his hand. He looked up when she entered, a bit shocked. Then he seemed to remember something. "That's right, you were coming today, Hermione. Have a seat."

Hermione took the seat next to Sirius. Sirius pointed to his drink. "If anyone asks, this is not alcohol. Alright?" He waited till Hermione nodded. "I'm not supposed to be having any but…I'm just so worried about Harry…"

Hermione's worst fears seemed to be realized. "Why are you worried about Harry?"

Sirius crinkled his brow. "Didn't you hear? He went missing about three days ago. We have absolutely no leads." Sirius sighed.

Hermione's heart dropped. Harry must have been taken. "Sirius?" She said carefully.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

Hermione tried to find the right words. But there didn't seem to be any right words. "Sirius…I know what happened to Harry."

Sirius's eyes went wide. "You do? What happened? Where is he?" He grabbed her arm. "Tell me, Hermione."

Hermione looked into Sirius's eyes. She really had no idea how Sirius would handle the news. He would still love Harry, she knew that…but still. Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry's a Veela."

The drink fell from Sirius's hand and smashed on the table, causing his drink to sink into the wood. But Sirius didn't notice. He was staring at Hermione like he couldn't believe the words that had left her mouth. She saw the utter shock in his eyes. He said the only thing he could. "What?"

**So, what do you think? Good, bad, horrible, fantastic? I would like to know. If you have any ideas or suggestions, tell me, and they just might end up in the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

"_What?" _Sirius repeated, staring at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione could see the utter disbelief and worry etched into his face.

Hermione turned her eyes to the table. "Harry's a Veela." She mumbled.

Sirius said nothing for a while. "How?" he asked quietly.

Hermione raised her head slightly and looked at him. "From his grandmother I'm guessing. I know his parents weren't Veelas. The trait probably skipped a generation and went to Harry."

Sirius stared at her, his eyes shaking. His fists were clenched tight upon the table, his nails digging into his palms, nearly drawing blood. "So he's a Prime Veela, right?"

The muggle-born looked away from Sirius again. "No, not exactly." She whispered in a voice so low it was nearly inaudible. She was slightly surprised Sirius knew the term Prime Veela.

Sirius's face paled. "What do you mean?"

"He's…" Hermione gulped, unsure of how Sirius would react to the news. "He's a Servile Veela, Sirius."

"That's impossible!" Sirius shouted, slamming his fist on the table. Hermione could tell he was in denial. If Sirius knew about the Veelas, then he knew what being a male Servile one meant. "There hasn't been a male Servile Veela in centuries!"

Hermione made sure her voice was calm when she replied. "Well, if anyone was going to be one, it was going to be Harry. He's at great risk. I'm guessing that you know what could happen to him?"

Sirius gripped his hair in his hands. "James said it would skip two generations at least. He didn't say that Harry could be one…Damn Mundungus. He just had to fall asleep.." He spoke to the table. "Where is he, Hermione?"

"I don't know exactly where…" Hermione placed her hand on Sirius's and lowered it back to the table. She squeezed it gently, trying to comfort the man. "But I think I know who took him."

"Who?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco Malfoy…"

Sirius got to his feet angrily, a fire in his eyes that could have burned a hole right through the table. "What did that pureblood bastard do to my godson?" he growled.

"Well…"Hermione rubbed her head. "Draco Malfoy is a Prime Veela."

The dots were connecting in Sirius's mind. He became angrier. "He touched, Harry, didn't he?" When Hermione didn't answer, Sirius pressed. "Didn't he?"

Hermione nodded. "He…he attacked Harry and tried to…you know…"

"He raped Harry?" Sirius roared, his nails digging into the wood of the table.

"No!" Hermione said quickly, seeing the murder in Sirius's eyes. "He tried, but he didn't get all the way. Harry wrote me a letter telling me what happened. I came to his house to talk to him about and explain what being a Veela meant. And he showed me that Draco had left him presents and things to make up for what he had done."

Sirius looked as if he were about to explode. "That little asshole thought that if he gave Harry presents it would make up for what he tried to do?"

"I don't know what he was thinking, Sirius. When it comes to Prime Veelas and their mates they will do anything it takes to get one. Which is why Harry is at such a risk. He's a male Servile. That's very rare. When he comes into his inheritance Prime Veelas will be all over him. I think Draco took him to claim him before this happens, so he can have Harry to himself."

Sirius slowly lowered himself back down to his chair. "So he can still rape Harry?"

Hermione nodded sullenly. "He has that opportunity, yes, but I don't think he will."

Sirius glanced at her, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Hermione stopped, trying to think of a way to explain her thoughts. "Judging from the letter he left, I…I think he wants Harry to love him first."

"Why would he do that? Prime Veelas don't wait when they find a mate. They just claim them and wait for love later. The Veelas in Azkaban would only talk about their mates."

Hermione coughed. "All I know is that other Primes wouldn't have apologized to Harry. They would have just punished him for disobeying them and then tried again. I think that Draco is Harry's best opinion."

"Listen to yourself, Hermione!" Sirius shouted. "You're saying it's perfectly fine for Draco to kidnap Harry and try to claim him!"

Now Hermione was a little angry. She didn't like it when her words were twisted. "I never said that! But Harry's going to get a mate one way or another. It can either be with Draco, who at least wants to give Harry time to love him, or another Prime Veela who will rape Harry and then treat him like crap!"

The two stood, glaring at each other, holding back words that wanted to be released. Finally Sirius sighed. "Go get some sleep, Hermione. We will round up the Order and bring them here. Then we'll tell them, alright?"

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded. She was extremely tired and needed rest if she was going to think clearly. She gave a yawn and walked over to the stairs. She was about to head up when she paused and turned to Sirius, who had his face in his hands. "We'll find Harry, Sirius. He'll be okay."

Sirius didn't respond. Hermione continued up the stairs and found an empty room with a bed in it. She threw herself down on the soft mattress. But sleep didn't come to her that night. No, that night Hermione Granger's thoughts were plagued by thoughts about what could have happened to her friend, and none of these thoughts were good…

…..

Draco's eyes opened to see Harry still lying next to him, looking as beautiful as ever. Draco smiled and gave his mate a gentle kiss on his pretty pink lips. He wrapped his arm around Harry's little waist and pulled him closer. Everything about his mate was little. His little hands, his little mouth. Of course this was to be expected. Harry was a Servile. Servile's were supposed to be little.

As Draco gazed into Harry's calm face, he wondered how he hadn't noticed how beautiful Harry was before. He had been horrible to Harry; teasing him and calling him names. How could he have done these things to such a beautiful boy? He should have treated him nicely, gave him presents and told him how beautiful he was. If he could go back in time, that's what he would've done. It shouldn't have taken realizing he was a Veela to see the true beauty that was Harry. He had been an ignorant little child. Ignorant to what was now the most important thing in his life. But now he knew. Now he could see Harry in all his splendor, and not as some kid of whom he was jealous.

Not even a year ago he had wanted nothing more than to see Harry fail at something. To see him fall from greatness. But now he wanted nothing more than to love Harry. He wanted to walk with Harry just to hold his small hand. Wanted to talk to Harry so he could hear the boy's sweet voice. Wanted to hold Harry to feel the softness of his skin. To kiss Harry and taste his lips.

He had been a fool. However, that didn't matter anymore. Because he would never treat Harry like that again. He would treat Harry like royalty, like he deserved. And then maybe, just maybe, someday Harry would forgive him and love him.

Draco wanted to lie in that bed with Harry in his arms forever, but he knew that Harry would awaken soon. He didn't want to be in the room when that happened. Besides, he had to go make breakfast for Harry. Sure, he could have just order Abra to do it, but he wanted it to be special. Just as special as Harry was.

Draco gave Harry one more kiss and then slid off the bed before leaving through the door and going down the stairs.

…..

Harry trudged down the stairs, yawning and slightly pissed. He had woken up to the smell of pancakes. They smelled delicious. He had waited patiently for Abra to come and bring them to him, but the house elf didn't show. After ten minutes of being taunted by the wonderful smell and having his stomach growling painfully, Harry finally relented and came down the stairs. It wasn't like he had to talk to Draco. He just had to eat his breakfast and then go back upstairs. Nothing else.

When Harry made that last step into the first floor, he saw Draco walk in from the kitchens with a plate full of pancakes. He placed these on a table that was decorated with all sorts of flowers and covered with food. Draco looked up and saw Harry standing there in his pajama bottoms and gazing in awe at the table. The blond smiled and motioned for Harry to come over. Harry was hesitant, but the food was calling to him. So he fixed on a glare and walked over to the table. Draco pulled a chair out for him and he sat down. Draco bent down next to his ear. "You don't need to look so angry, Harry. I made you breakfast." Draco stood back up and used a fork to pile heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes onto Harry's plate. He drizzled syrup on top of them and then took his place at the other end of the table, where he sat, watching Harry.

Harry glanced at the pancakes, then at Draco. He didn't think Draco would stoop as low as drugging him but…oh, whatever. He was too hungry to care. He ate the soft, buttery pancakes slowly as he watched Draco. He noticed the blond was not in fancy robes like he normally wore. No. Right now he was in muggle clothing. A pair of tight fitting skinny jeans and a grey shirt. Harry thought this was very curious. Draco wasn't one to wear muggle clothing. Not ever. And his hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was, but a bit tousled, like it is when someone first rolls out of bed. It was very unusual.

Draco had his head leaning against his hand as he stared at Harry, a small smile on his face. "You look very beautiful today, Harry." He said, and his smile got even wider when Harry's cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he realized he didn't have a shirt on. He slid further into his seat and tried to cover his chest. "You have nothing to be ashamed about, Harry. You're stunning. But if you feel uncomfortable…" Draco snapped his fingers and a new house elf appeared, holding a pile of clothes. "Your clothes were washed. You can put them on if you like in the bathroom just over there." Draco pointed to a door to the left of Harry.

Harry took the clothes and changed quickly, enjoying the feel of his own clothes again. He went back to the table and sat again, digging into his food, now slightly less self-conscious. "You know, Harry," Said Draco, his storm grey eyes relaxed and happy. "I was thinking, that since you don't like the clothes I give you, perhaps we could go shopping again. I know a few stores that might carry what you're looking for."

Harry stared at Draco, the piece of pancake on his fork momentarily forgotten. "You want to go shopping again?"

"Yes."

Harry shook his head. "No way. Not after last time. I don't want to spend my day trying on clothes and having you growl at anybody who even so much as looks at me." Harry pointed his fork at Draco. "It's not happening."

Draco frowned. "Come now, Harry. If you go, you won't have to wear the clothes I select for you. No mate of mine will were the same clothes again and again. So either we go shopping, or you put on those skinny jeans I like so much." Draco grinned at him.

Harry glowered. "I'm not your mate." He stated once again.

Draco only rolled his eyes. "Not yet. Now, do you wish to go shopping or not?"

"Fine," Harry grumbled, and turned his attention back to his pancakes.

"Excellent!" Draco clapped his hands and got to his feet. "Be right back." He left the room. Harry picked sullenly at his pancakes, no longer hungry. He didn't want to go shopping with Draco. He had hated it last time. It wasn't an experience he wanted to go through again.

Draco returned the second Harry had cleared his plate. The blond came up to him and pulled out his chair so Harry could stand. Then he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. He held Harry's head against his chest so Harry could hear his heartbeat. Harry pushed against him. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"You're so soft." Draco held him tighter.

"Draco, let go of me!" Harry yelled.

"Just a little longer…" Draco muttered. He moved his arms up and down Harry's back slightly, and moved one hand up to Harry's hair. They stood that way for a good five minutes before Draco finally released him. Draco wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist and used his free hand to take out his wand. He quickly cast the concealing spell and then returned in to his pocket. He pulled Harry close to his side and then headed over to the front door, which he opened, revealing the front yard.

It was reasonably big, and nicely tended to. Harry could tell this is where Draco got all his flowers. Draco led him through the garden and to high metal gates, which swung open to Draco's touch. Just outside the gates was a black car with tinted windows and a man in the driver's seat. Draco pulled him over to the car and pushed him inside. The second the door closed, the driver took off. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry again, acting as a seatbelt. Harry just put up with it, since he knew he wasn't strong enough to break from Draco's grip, and that it would be pointless to struggle.

Draco kissed his temple and Harry sulked the whole car ride to their destination. When the car finally came to a stop, Harry was ready to jump out and run for it. But Draco expected this. He again put his arm around Harry's waist and paid the driver one handed. He directed Harry out of the car. Harry looked around and saw they were in a place that was very much like Diagon alley, but Mugglelike and cleaner. "Where are we?" He asked Draco.

"Just some Muggle place. Wizards like to come here sometimes too. They come here to learn how to interact with Muggles. Some of the shops are owned by wizards." Draco walked forward, taking Harry with him. "Now come. Let us see what these stores have to offer."

The first two stores contained nothing that interested Harry. But still Draco wanted him to try stuff on, which Harry did; he just didn't show Draco how they looked. Draco, despite what he had said, picked clothes out for Harry. Harry, of course, despised all of these. And, just as Harry predicted, Draco growled at anybody who glanced at Harry, which angered the shop owners.

The third store was slightly more adult. It had suits and ties, fancy dresses; what you would wear if you were dressing up. Draco instantly dragged Harry over to the suits, which Draco stared at like they were the finest things in the world. Harry tugged on Draco's arm till he got the blond's attention. "I need to go to the bathroom." He muttered, embarrassed.

Draco smirked. "It's in the back. I'll come with you."

"I can use the bathroom on my own, Draco." Harry growled, and pulled himself from Draco's grip to head to the back of the store. Draco grabbed his arm. "Leave this store and I'll know, Harry." He warned, letting go only when Harry nodded that he understood. Harry trudged to the back of the store, a scowl on his face. He entered the bathroom that played gentle classical music. There was another man in the bathroom, so Harry went into the stall where he did his business and then flushed before he sat on the toilet seat, his face in his hands. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be dragged around, buying clothes. He hated shopping.

He briefly wondered if maybe Hermione had noticed he was gone. But surely Dumbledore could tell he was no longer at the Dursleys'? Maybe he would be able to find Harry and rescue him from Draco? What about Sirius? Was he godfather worried about him? Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Damn it, why couldn't that stupid Slytherin just take a hint! Harry didn't want to be Draco's mate. He didn't want to be any one's mate. For Merlin's sake, he was only fifteen! He shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing yet. Not for years.

Sighing and knowing that if he didn't return soon Draco would come in after him, Harry removed himself from the toilet seat and unlocked the stall door before stepping out. Before Harry could even breathe he was being pinned against the bathroom wall by the man that had been in the bathroom when he had entered. The man grinned a horrible grin when Harry struggled to get out of his grip. The man's eyes had gone pitch black and his teeth were sharp and pointy. A Prime Veela.

"A pretty little Servile like you shouldn't be walking around all by yourself." The man purred, his face very close to Harry's. "Someone might just take advantage of you."

"Let go of me!" Harry demanded, struggling madly and silently begging for Draco to help him.

The man chuckled and pressed his body against Harry's. "No, no, no, little Veela. I don't think I will. We have this whole bathroom to ourselves. I can lock the door…place a few silencing spells…" The man lifted his knee and used it to force Harry's legs open. He ground it painfully into Harry's crotch, making him gasp. The man grabbed Harry's arms and forced them above his head. He smirked as he gave one particularly hard grind and Harry cried out.

Harry felt so humiliated. He looked like he was riding this man's leg. The knee forcing itself further into his crotch hurt terribly. He felt so helpless. The man had such a tight grip on him that bruises appeared on his arms. The Veela leaned forward and forced his lips onto Harry's. He slid his tongue past Harry's teeth and slammed Harry's head against the wall to deepen the kiss. One of the man's hands slipped into Harry's pants and grabbed his butt, squeezing it painfully.

Tears poured down Harry's face as he was taken advantage of by some strange Prime Veela he didn't know. He just wanted to die, right then and there. Finally the man pulled their lips apart and stared at Harry hungrily. "Let's get you out of these clothes." He growled. He attacked Harry's lips again and moved his fingers to fumble with the button on Harry's pants. Harry didn't know what caused him to do it. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was panic, but Harry let out a loud whining noise in the back of his throat. The man slammed his hand over Harry's mouth, but it was too late.

Draco burst into the bathroom, a pure, angry fire filling his eyes. He ran forward and plunged his nails deep into the man's back. The man dropped Harry and turned to Draco, growling. The two Veelas jumped at each other, clawing and biting. Harry tried to get past them and back into the store, but when he attempted it, the man reached out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to trip and fall into the fight. Claws cut at him and teeth bit him. He screamed as the Veelas fought on top of him and hit him as well. Draco paused when he heard the scream and checked to see if Harry was okay. The man took this opportunity to give Draco a strong shove, effectively knocking him back and away from Harry.

The man straddled Harry laughed as he used his sharp nails to cut slashes in Harry's shirt. Harry was done with being helpless. He lifted his knee and rammed in right between the man's legs. This only earned him a hiss of pain and the man tearing off his shirt to bite deep into Harry's pale little shoulder. The pain this caused was agonizing. The sharp teeth sunk through his skin and hit bone. Harry shrieked.

This pain filled sound gave Draco to get up from the remains of the sink he had broken and stumbled through the water that was gushing from the wall. He lifted his foot and connected it with the man's side, making him roll off Harry. Draco scooped up Harry and ran from the bathroom. He burst into the store, his teeth sharp and his eyes black. The Muggles dropped the clothes they were carrying and screamed when the man jumped Draco from behind and hit him with such force that Harry fell from his arms and tumbled to the floor. Draco rolled and landed in a crouch in front of Harry, his teeth bared.

The other man slowly stalked forward, his eyes locked possessively on Harry. But suddenly the shop owner stepped between the two. He was a tall man in a fine suit, with a bit of a belly. He held a wand. "Obliviate!" he yelled, pointing the wand at the Muggles in the store. Their eyes became dull and their bodies seemed to go slack. "We're closed." Said the store owner. "All of you were just leaving." The Muggles nodded slowly and then they all filed out of the store. The owner flipped the open sign to closed and turned on the three Veelas in the room.

"Look what you did!" he shouted, storming forward. His name tag stated his name, Carter, in crisp black letters. He paused feet from the Veelas, glaring. He took in the man, bleeding and staring at Harry lustfully. Then Draco, who was growling lowly as he crouched in front of Harry. And finally Harry, whose exposed chest was covered in cuts and bite marks and was shaking uncontrollably, his face stained with tears. The dots connected in his mind. He pointed to the two Prime Veelas. "You two, out of my store."

"What?" The man barked, turning his black eyes on Carter. "How dare you order me to…"

Carver raised his wand threateningly, effectively shutting the man up. "Leave me store now before I call the Aurors. Both of you."

"I'm not leaving without my mate." Said Draco, reaching back to grab him. Harry flinched away from his touch. He didn't want anyone touching him. Not anyone.

"Yes," Carver said clearly. "You are. I will let him leave shortly. So get out before I blast you out."

"If you touch him…" Draco snarled, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not some savage, Mr. Malfoy." Carver retorted. "Besides…I am married." With that the door opened and with a little flick of his wand Draco and the other man were shoved through it. When the door closed it gave a loud click, signifying that it was locked. Carver moved toward Harry, who let out a yelp and buried his face in his knees, waiting for the inevitable.

When nothing happened, Harry looked up and saw that the man had a hand extended towards him. Harry stared at it. "Come on," Said Carver gently. "Let me help you up. I'm not going to do anything."

Harry hesitantly grabbed his hand and allowed Craver to pull him to his feet. "Now, let me go get you a shirt." Craver left for a moment, and then came back with a bright red shirt, which he handed to Harry. Craver stopped him before Harry could slip it on. "Wait. Those injures are pretty bad. Let me fix them."

Carver took out his wand and tapped it on the wounds on Harry's face and chest. He bandaged Harry's shoulder and wiped off the blood. Then he allowed Harry to put on the shirt. Harry looked at him curiously. "Why did you help me?" he asked.

Carver's eyes darkened a bit. "My cousin is a Veela. Her mate never treated her right either. Horrible creatures, Veelas are. Beautiful to look at, but underneath they are ugly and cold. Well, the Primes are. I hold nothing against the Serviles. They can be nice. I try to help them out as best I can." Craver looked him over. "Judging from what I saw, you aren't mated, which means that life is going to be a million times harder for you until you are. I'm guessing something like that had happened before?"

Harry nodded. He was glad to find someone who could understand. Hermione only had information from books, but Carver had hands on experience. He could get what it was like. "Last night."

Carver sucked on his teeth. "I'm not surprised. You need to protect yourself. Until you are mated Primes will be clambering to get their hands on you. Just try to stay unnoticeable until you are ready for a mate. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen. Here," Craver turned and took a suit from a rack nearby. "On the house. For when you are ready. You find yourself a good mate, alright? Don't end up like my cousin. Love shouldn't be forced."

Harry took the suit and thanked the man that he barely knew. Carver nodded. "You ever need someone to talk to about all this, come here. I'll be here to help you out." Harry smiled and then opened the door, which was no longer locked, and stepped outside. Draco immediately started sniffing him, checking for injuries or unusual smells. Harry pushed him away. "He didn't touch me, Draco."

Draco looked at him with worried eyes. "Do you want to go home, Harry? I'll understand if you do."

"I'm fine. I'm not wearing your stupid clothes again. Let's just…just continue like nothing happened."

Draco grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have been there. He touched you…I should have stayed with you and protected you…he almost raped you…"

Harry looked away. Draco seemed to have forgotten that he had almost raped Harry as well. Harry was scared. What if every Prime Veela was like this? What if they all tried to do what the man in the bathroom, or Endus tried to do? Harry shivered. "Whatever, Draco…let's just…just go to some different stores, okay?"

The Slytherin nodded and carefully held Harry's hand in his own, like it could break any second. He led Harry to different stores, where Harry barely said a word. He found a few clothes that he found suitable and Draco brought these for him with distaste. He wasn't fond of what Harry had picked out. But he held it in. Now wasn't the time to argue with Harry about something that trivial. Draco could tell that Harry was scared and worried, even if he didn't say a thing. He tried to be kind. He complimented Harry, calling him beautiful and stunning. Never 'hot' or 'sexy'. Harry's beauty was above such meaningless terms. For the most part Harry ignored everything he said, but Draco said them anyway. He felt so bad for what had happened. He should have never left Harry only. If anything happened to Harry…Draco would just die. There would be nothing to live for if he saw Harry dead, or broken. He loved the light the filled Harry's eyes, and the thought of it being extinguished because of some Prime Veela split his heart right down the middle. Nobody could hurt Harry. Who would even think of such a thing?

Draco took Harry to lunch if a small pub. He tried to start up conversation, but Harry didn't join in, and only picked at his food. Draco had taken Harry's hand and asked him again if he wanted to go back to Draco's house, but again Harry only shook his head and pulled his arm back. After lunch they continued shopping, and they stayed in that area for a while. It was a lot bigger than Harry first imagined. Draco also took him to chocolate shops and artist galleries, where Draco seemed to know a great many things about paintings, no doubt thanks to his Malfoy heritage. Harry only half listened. As the sky began to darken he grew tired and weary. When he let out his first yawn Draco scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to the car. Harry had complained loudly and twisted in Draco's arms. Draco told him to shush and just relax, because there was no way he was going to be put down. Harry swore that when he came into his inheritance he would use his Veela traits to seriously beat Draco into a pulp.

By the time Draco opened the car door and placed Harry on the seat, Harry was beat. He could hardly move, let alone open his eyes. Draco slid in next to him and softly shut the door. He gave some orders to the driver that Harry didn't hear. He tried to fall asleep, but the seats weren't all that soft and it hurt his neck. He squirmed around until Draco took Harry's head on his lap. Harry growled, only to have it die in his throat when he realized how comfortable Draco's lap was. Draco was warm. And when Draco moved his fingers to Harry's hair and began stroking it, all battles were lost. He wanted to be angry. To yank his head back a yell at Draco until he couldn't make a sound. But his body refused to respond. It demanded that he sleep. His mind went foggy and eventually he gave up and fell asleep on Draco's lap.

Draco smiled. He looked at the driver. "Max?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" The driver replied.

"I'm in no hurry. Take your time." Draco ran his fingers through Harry's silky hair. "Take as long as you want."

**So, what do you think? Leave any suggestions, comments, complaints in a review or private message. Also, vote in my poll and tell me your favorite stories. Whoever leaves the best review will have the opportunity to create a character for this story, that I will put into one of the chapters or multiple ones based on how good it is. Good luck, and thanks for reading! I love writing this story:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Draco's house, Draco carried Harry, who was awake but much too tired to protest, up the stairs. He pushed open the door to Harry's room with his shoulders; bring careful so he wouldn't hit Harry. He retrieved the small boy's pajamas and allowed Harry to put them on in the bathroom before again picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. With extra caution he placed Harry under the warm blankets. Picking up the softest, fluffiest pillow he could find, Draco gently maneuvered Harry's beautiful head onto it and pulled the covers up to his chin. Harry snuggled into the bed, looking like a perfect sleeping angel. With a kiss to Harry's forehead, Draco left so that his little mate could go to sleep.

When Draco had gone, Harry lifted his hand and wiped the kiss from his forehead like it was some unwanted kiss from an aunt. He hated it when Draco did that. Normally he would have yelled at Draco, but he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. And besides, he doubted he would have been able to get up the stairs by himself. His legs felt like lead. He didn't know why he was so tired lately. Was it a sign that his inheritance was coming? He hoped not. If Prime Veelas attacked him when he was still his regular self, he didn't even want to think about what they would do when he was a Veela.

Harry had considered the idea of just letting Draco be his mate. He seemed a lot better than the other Veelas. But still. He couldn't forget the fact that Draco had tried to rape him. That animalistic look that had been in Draco's eyes scared him to no end. Sure, now Draco was trying his best to treat Harry nicely, but he still forced things on Harry. He still kissed him without his consent and threatened him. No, Draco wouldn't do. He was going to find a mate that would treat him right. One that would be kind to him and protect him. He didn't care how long it took. In fact, he wouldn't mind waiting a few years until he was old enough to make that kind of decision.

He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to sleep. Burrowing into the soft bed, Harry closed his eyes.

"_Harry…" _a voice hissed, making Harry shiver. His eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around the room, panicked. That voice. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be him. He couldn't be here.

"V-Voldemort?" Harry stuttered, clutching the covers in his hands.

"_Where are you, Harry?" _Voldemort's voice seemed to flow all over him, suffocating him, wrapping around his mind. _"Don't think you can hide from me, Harry. I will find you. I will find you and make you suffer through a horribly painful death. You will break and beg me for death before I kill you. How does that sound, Harry?" _The presence in his mind suddenly became very painful. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.

"I'll never tell you where I am." He managed to force out through gritted teeth. With everything going on, he had forgotten about the threat from Voldemort. But now it was back, and Harry was frightened to no end.

Voldemort growled in anger. _"Tell me where you are!" _he demanded. The pain increased. Tears slipped from Harry's eyes and he arched his back. _"You're all alone, Harry. Nobody is there to protect you from me."_

"I'm not alone!" he shouted, closing his eyes tight against the agony.

"_You're not?"_ Voldemort whispered, slowly increasing the pain bit by bit. _"Who is hiding you from me, Harry? Tell me now."_

Harry let out a small scream. "I-I'm not telling. You'll n-never f-find me."

"_But I will, Harry."_ Voldemort laughed cruelly while Harry whimpered in pain. _"I can feel the fear inside you. You know I will find out where you are hiding. And I will kill everyone who you love, Harry. Especially whoever is there with you. Who are they, Harry? Who is hiding you?"_ He felt ghostly fingers probing his mind. Harry couldn't let Voldemort find out about Draco. He didn't know why, but he couldn't.

Using every last bit of his energy, Harry yelled and shoved Voldemort out of his mind before collapsing onto the bed. He lay there, breathing hard, shaking for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, and just trying to regain himself. Then his mind seemed to take over. He slid off the bed and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He walked out of his room and down the stairs, not wanting to be alone anymore.

Draco was lying in his bed, staring at the wall and thinking of his little green eyed mate. He just couldn't get to sleep. What had happened to Harry today was unacceptable. Draco was so stupid. He couldn't just leave Harry alone. Harry wasn't mated yet. Prime Veelas would be all over him. Harry was so small and delicate. He wouldn't have a chance to defend himself. Draco had to protect him. He had to protect Harry until Harry was ready to become his mate. Until Harry loved him.

There was a click and his door swung open. He sat up and growled, thinking it was a threat. The growl died in his throat when he saw Harry standing there, his eyes rimmed red from crying, and holding a blanket so that it covered his pale shoulders and little chest. He was shaking. "Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly, wanting to go to Harry's side and hold him but he knew Harry would freak.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes. "I had a bad dream." He hesitated. "Can…can I sleep here?" he whispered.

Draco was shocked. Harry wanted to sleep in his room? It must have been a pretty bad nightmare. "Of course, Harry." He said gently, not wanting to scare him away. He patted the spot beside him. Harry shuffled over slowly and laid down on the edge of the bed, as far away from Draco as he could get. Draco rolled his eyes and used his arms to pull Harry close to him so their faces were inches apart. Harry put up a weak struggle, but eventually just stopped, too tired and weak to fight. Draco used his thumb to wipe away Harry's tears. "You should never cry, Harry. You should always be happy." He kissed Harry's nose. "What happened?"

Those emerald orbs stared at him, filled with fear. "Voldemort's going to kill me." He cried.

Draco took Harry's head and placed it against his chest, holding the small boy close. "No, Harry." Draco placed small kisses on Harry's head as if he could kiss away the nightmares. "He won't touch you. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."

Harry buried his face into Draco's chest, sobbing as he listened to Draco's steady heartbeat. Draco realized everything that had happened recently must just now be crashing down on Harry. Nearly getting raped, being taken from his home, locked up in this house, attacked by other Prime Veelas mercilessly, having nightmares. Draco couldn't believe what he had done. He had hurt Harry so much. He was a terrible mate.

Draco pushed Harry away from him and backed up on the bed, shaking his head. Harry looked at him with those eyes. Those stunningly perfect eyes that right now held so much sadness. "Draco?" Harry reached out for him. Draco avoided his hands. He had to stay away. He had hurt Harry too much already. Harry deserved someone a lot better than him. Harry deserved somebody as perfect as himself, and that wasn't Draco.

Harry sniffled. "Draco, please. I can't be alone. He'll attack me if I'm alone."

The blond continued to shake his head. "I'm hurting you, Harry. I'm a bad mate. I'm a horrible mate. I can't hurt you anymore. I love you too much."

"Please, Draco. Don't leave me alone. He knows if I'm alone." Draco still didn't move. "You're hurting me if you leave me alone." This got to Draco. Instantly Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, rubbing his back and kissing his face. Harry snuggled in closer to Draco, warming himself. For some strange reason he knew he was safe with Draco. This did feel weird, being this close to Draco, but he could tell he was safe from Voldemort here. He swore it would only be a one night thing.

"I love you so much," Draco whispered into his ear, tucking Harry's head protectively under his chin. "I will always love you, Harry. You're perfect. Everything about you is amazing. Nothing else matters but your happiness. I never want to see you cry. Your life should be perfect, just like you." It was after Draco had said this that he realized Harry had fallen asleep. His soft cheek was squished against Draco's chest, making his glasses skew slightly. Draco took these off and put them on the bedside table.

He wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. He felt tears forming in his eyes and he tried to hold them back. Malfoys' didn't cry. But it was hard not to. He loved Harry so much that it hurt. Yet, he didn't know how to show it. His mother and father loved each other, but they never displayed it. Draco didn't know what to do to show Harry how much he cared for him. Because he wanted Harry to know the extent of his love. To know that Draco never meant to hurt him. Never meant to try and rape him.

Draco couldn't help it anymore. The tears fell. How could he have done that to Harry? Why hadn't he been able to control himself? If that man hadn't stopped him, Draco would have raped Harry, claiming him against his will. He would have been no better than the other Prime Veelas. No better than Endus.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He whispered into Harry's soft hair. He would never do that again. Harry was scared of him. Draco didn't want that. If a smile of happiness wasn't on Harry's face, than life wasn't worth living. It seemed as though all Draco wanted to do was take care of Harry and make him happy. Nothing else mattered because Draco loved Harry. He knew he kept saying that but it was true. When Harry had been asleep for those two days Draco had come to that realization. He didn't see Harry as someone whose only purpose was to please him when he wanted it. No. He saw Harry as an incredible, beautiful boy who was so much more than that.

Maybe he had always felt this way, even when he had made fun of Harry and his friends. The feeling must have been buried deep down inside of him, and he didn't quite understand it so he picked on Harry to make up for it. He still hated himself for that. If he could go back in time he would give his younger self a firm smack across the face and tell him to stop being such a git.

Draco wanted every night to be like this. Every night he wanted Harry in his arms, sleeping peacefully, warming Draco's heart with his mere presence. This was when Draco was at his happiest. Right now Harry wasn't glaring at him hatefully, or yelling at him, saying words that hurt Draco more than Harry could ever know. He wasn't slapping Draco for being unable to resist kissing him, or crying because he missed his friends and godfather. No. Because right now Harry was lying against him, his mouth slightly open, snuggled up close to Draco for warmth, and looking so beautiful it made Draco's heart ache. And it was perfect.

There was nothing else. There was no Dark Lord. There were no other Prime Veelas who could possibly hurt Harry. Because there was only him and Harry in the world. There was only Harry's pink lips, his messy hair, his emerald eyes framed by dark lashes, his soft skin, his soft breathing, his small body, his beautiful face, and Draco, who could only stare. It surprised him that he wasn't angry that he loved Harry. If you had told him a few years ago that when he was fifteen he would be a Veela who was crazy about a certain boy-who-lived he would have hexed you into oblivion. But now it all made sense. Now it was all he wanted.

Draco grabbed the covers and pulled them up till Harry was covered warmly. Some part of him knew all this was pointless. That Harry could never love him the same way Draco loved Harry. But he still hoped. It was all he could do. He couldn't imagine life without Harry.

That night Draco had many dreams, all of them about Harry. In one, he was downstairs at the kitchen table with his head on the table, tears falling slowly down his face and landing on the wood. He was miserable. Then he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and he turned to see Harry standing there, worry filling his green eyes. "What's wrong, Draco?" he asked.

Draco turned his gaze back to the table. "You hate me." He whispered. "You hate me and you always will."

Harry's small hand took his and pulled on it till Draco got to his feet and faced Harry. Gentle fingers brushed away his tears. Harry placed his hands on either side of Draco's face and stared into his eyes. "But I love you, Draco. I always have." He pulled Draco's head down and kissed him full on the lips. Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's hair and kissed back, tears still falling from his eyes. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's lips on his in a willing kiss. He wanted this so badly. He needed this kiss like he needed air.

Harry pulled away and stared up at him, a small smile on his lips and a slight blush to his cheeks. Draco entwined his fingers with Harry's and wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist. He placed their foreheads together and smiled. "You promise you love me?"

"Of course, Draco. I'll always love you." And as if to prove it, Harry kissed him again, making Draco the happiest person in the world.

In another dream, Draco was carrying Harry, who was laughing and had his arms around Draco's neck. They were outside of Hogwarts, walking through the grounds. They came upon a huge tree and stopped. Draco placed Harry on the ground and lay down at the base of the tree. Harry crawled on top of him and placed his head on Draco's chest. His pianist fingers traced patterns on Draco's stomach as leaves fell around their heads. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, smiling and enjoying the slight pressure of having Harry lie on him. The small boy smiled up at Draco, his green eyes shining. "What you thinking about?" he asked coyly, placing a kiss on Draco's neck.

Draco slipped his other hand into his mate's dark hair, letting it run through his fingers. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He whispered. Harry blushed a light pink that made him look just adorable. "What about you? What are you thinking about?"

Harry placed his head back down and hugged Draco, his cheek squished against Draco's chest. "I…" he hesitated. "I was just wondering when you were going to…tell your parents about us."

Draco instantly tensed up. "You know I can't do that, Harry. They would never approve. Besides, you've met them before."

"But, Draco, I've only met them when you hated me. You don't hate me anymore. They love you. They'll understand."

Draco sighed. Harry just didn't get it. "They won't, Harry. They're Death Eaters. They don't even know I'm gay or that I'm a Veela. I can't just show up at my parents' house and just say, "By the way, Mom and Dad, not only am I gay but I'm also a Prime Veela. But wait, I haven't gotten to the best part yet. I'm also madly in love with Harry Potter. You know, the one who the Dark Lord wants to kill?"

He felt water on his chest and looked to see that Harry was crying. Draco instantly felt bad. Had he said something wrong? He slowly sat up and hugged Harry close to him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"You're embarrassed by me." He cried. "You're embarrassed that you love me."

Draco's heart broke. "No, Harry." He pulled Harry away from him so he could look into the boy's tear stained face. "I love you with all my heart. If it makes you feel better I will introduce you to my parents." He kissed Harry's little nose. "You're perfect, Harry. I could never be embarrassed by you."

Harry cuddled up close to him and nuzzled his neck. "I love you, Draco." He breathed.

"I love you too, Harry."

Draco woke with a start, and Harry grumbled angrily as he opened his eyes a crack. "Wha…wha happened?" he muttered sleepily, lifting his head from the safe place next to Draco.

Draco gently forced Harry's head back down, back to where he wanted it to be. "It's nothing, Harry. Just go back to sleep." Harry obeyed and closed his eyes again, falling asleep almost instantly. Draco got comfortable again and frowned. How he wished those dreams could be real. How he wished Harry would touch him so gently and speak to him so softly, like he did in Draco's dreams. Draco sighed. He could only hope. He whispered the three words that meant so much into Harry's ear before falling asleep again.

And if you didn't know any better, you would have sworn that the two boys were a couple. With Harry's head buried in Draco's chest and Draco's arms wrapped tightly around the small boy as if afraid he would lose him, they seemed to fit perfectly. It was very unfortunate that the two boys had no idea what was going to happen in just a few days. If they did, then Draco would never leave that bed.

**A rather short chapter, but I haven't updated in a bit so I decided to post this. And it will work well for next chapter. This way the next chapter will flow easier. Hope you enjoyed it. Have any suggestions? Please let me know. And vote in the poll so I know what your favorite story is. The one that gets the most votes will be updated faster:) Also, I try my hardest to reply to every reviewer who leaves a decent review. Readers who review are my favorite kind of readers:) **


	8. Chapter 8

It took nearly all of Thursday for Sirius to get all of the Order together. He hadn't told them exactly what had happened; only that it involved Harry and that everything would be explained. It was almost night time before all the Order took their seats at the table in Grimmauld place and settled down. Dumbledore was the only one missing. They were waiting for him.

Hermione stood at the head of the table with Sirius, looking nervous. It was her job to tell everyone about what she had learned and the pressure was getting to her. She was so worried about Harry and stressed out because she had no idea what could be happening to him. What if she had been wrong about Draco? What if he was treating Harry as horribly as other Prime Veelas were? Hermione didn't even want to think about it, but she couldn't stop. Obviously Harry wasn't allowed to write to her or he would have already. Had Draco locked him up somewhere? Had he already claimed Harry? It annoyed her that she had absolutely no answers. This wasn't something you could just look up in a textbook.

As if sensing her uneasiness, Hedwig, who was on her shoulder, flew off and over to the window that she gazed out longingly. Hermione knew she must be wishing she could go to Harry. But when she had tried she had come back beaten and ruffled, with no letter from Harry or anything. Something had prevented her from getting to Harry.

Ron came up behind Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Hermione smiled and leaned her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. Ron always made her calmer. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, a worried look on his face. His ginger hair brushed her cheek, leaving a tickling feeling. "What's got you so worried, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, her eyes downcast. "It's about what I'm supposed to tell everyone."

"And what's that?" Ron asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know I can't tell you yet, Ron. You'll have to wait for Dumbledore to come, like the others. Don't think that just because I'm your girlfriend means I'm going to tell you everything." She laughed when his face turned red from embarrassment. He was so cute when that happened. "He should be here soon. Go comfort your mom. She seems really worried."

After one more kiss, Ron obeyed. Hermione frowned. Without the reassuring presence of Ron, her thoughts turned back to Harry and the information that only her and Sirius knew. She had no idea how the others would react. Especially Ron. He hated Malfoy with a passion. It was in his blood. The Weasleys have always hated the Malfoys. What if Harry actually fell in love with Draco? Would the Weasleys give the support that Harry would need? Ron's attitude towards Harry had never been totally stable. This may be a breaking point.

She was ripped from these thoughts by the sound of the door opening. The portrait of Sirius's mother started yelling but was quickly silenced. They heard footsteps and a minute later Dumbledore appeared in the room, followed silently by Snape. He took his seat looked up at Hermione expectantly, his fingertips placed together. Snape stood against the wall. "You have something you wished to tell us, Miss Granger? Something regarding Harry's disappearance?"

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving her the strength to say what she needed to say. She forced herself to think of Harry and that he needed help. She needed to help her friend. Taking a deep breath, Hermione forced the words out in a rush. She told them everything she knew, and nearly quoted Harry's letter to her word for word. She told them how she had gone to his house when the Dursleys were asleep and told him what she knew about Veelas. She told them about the presents Draco had given Harry, and Harry's reaction to them. She said all of this while staring at the table, unblinking, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. Quickly she explained what a Veela was for those who didn't know, and how being a Servile one affected Harry. She ended with telling them that she believed Draco took Harry to try and make him his mate.

There was a heavy silence all around the room, as all of them were just trying to take in what had been said. It was broken by Ron. "So…Malfoy's gay?" he asked quietly.

This comment was so sudden, so simple, and so…stupid that the people at the table couldn't help but laugh. Hermione gave a small laugh too and Ron flushed another shade of red. The words had just come out of his mouth without his consent.

But the moment of happiness ended quickly as the reality of what Hermione had said sunk in. Never in a million years had they expected to find out that Harry was Veela. "So Harry is a Veela?" Remus asked, his voice wavering slightly. "And a Servile one? But that means he'll be in a lot of danger."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Hermione, glad someone understood the severity of the situation. "I don't think he has mated yet. I think…" Hermione hesitated. This part was particularly hard. She wanted to tell them what she thought of Draco, but was worried they would twist her words and call her crazy. She sighed. It had to be said. Harry needed a mate, whether he liked it or not. So far it seemed as though his best bet was Draco. If they ended up together as mates the Order would need to accept that and give Harry support, like Hermione was prepared to give. "I think that Draco really does care about Harry."

Again the silence. Just as she thought they would everyone at the table stared at her like she had lost it. "Are you saying you think it is okay for Draco to kidnap Harry and force him to be his mate?" Remus growled. "You know what that bastard will do to him, Hermione! You know what Prime Veelas will do to claim their mates!"

"Remus, just let Hermione explain…" Sirius was cut off by Hermione, who was angry. "Don't you twist my words, Remus! I never said it was okay for Draco to take him, but Draco actually apologized for what he tried to do. When a Veela has chosen a mate, like Draco has done for Harry, it is very hard to resist what their Veelas are telling them to do. I really don't think that Draco has raped Harry," all of them flinched at the thought, "because I think he really does love Harry. I…I just have this feeling that he's not like the others. I noticed Malfoy looking at Harry last year and I didn't realize it before but he wasn't glaring or anything, just staring like he couldn't believe his eyes. And he toned down the insults near the end of the year, after the whole third task deal. He and Harry still got in fights but his insults were weaker and in the end he just stared at Harry with a lost look in his eyes until Harry left. And he came up with weird excuses to touch him, like 'finding' Harry's textbook and giving it back to him, and partnering up with him for potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I just thought he was worried because You-Know-Who was back."

Fred spoke up, sharing a look with George before speaking. "You can' expectt us to forgive Malfoy for everything he's said and done to not only us, but to Harry as well."

"Harry had to come to us more than once to get bruise remover from getting in fights with that git." Said George.

"Yeah," Fred continued. "I don't care if Malfoy is a 'Veela' or whatever he is. Harry comes first. We have no proof that he isn't hurting Harry right now. I don't trust him."

Hermione placed her hands in her hair, gripping it tightly between her fingers. "You all don't seem to understand!" she yelled, losing her temper. "There's not really a choice in the matter! Harry's going to be mated one way or another. And when he comes into his inheritance, if he hasn't already, he'll be in even more danger. Prime Veelas won't leave him alone. They'll try to claim him. It's just how it is! And Harry has two opinions. He can either choose to accept Draco, who is a heck of a lot better than most of the others, or he can get raped by another Prime Veela and be taken advantage of on a regular basis! All of you need to deal with that fact and support Harry when he needs it. We should find him, yes, but not before all of you can deal with the situation and accept it. Harry needs a mate when he comes into his inheritance or he will die. So get used to the possibility of his mate being Draco Malfoy, the only one who seems that they could be who is best for Harry at this point!" With those angry words, she shot a glare at all of them and stalked out of the room and up the stairs.

Ron got to his feet and hurriedly followed after her, leaving the others in the room to think about what Hermione had said. They all felt really bad about what they had said. Sirius placed his hands on the table and looked to Dumbledore, who had his fingertips on his temples. "What are we going to do, Dumbledore?"

But Dumbledore didn't answer Sirius. Instead he turned and looked at Snape, who regarded him coolly. "What does the Dark Lord know of Harry's disappearance?"

"Not much," said Snape, uncrossing his arms and standing tall. "All he knows is that Potter is missing. He has tried getting the boy to tell him through his mind, but could not extract the information. The only information he was able to gather was that Potter was not alone. I suppose it is Draco who is with him."

"I doubt Lucius and Narcissa know about Draco. Do you think you would be able to convince them to meet with us to talk about the current situation?"

Snape nodded. "As soon as I mention it's about their son they will do anything."

"Excellent," Dumbledore stood. "You must talk to them. I am sure it will take some persuasion. We must meet with them soon. Someplace not many people will go. I am sure they will be concerned about the safety of their son as much as we are concerned about Harry. I hope they will aid us in our search. How long do you think it will take, Severus?"

Snape sighed. "A few days at the least. First I will have to get them away from their Death Eater duties and then reason with them. Potter will have to put up with Mr. Malfoy for a few more days."

"We can't wait a few more days." Growled Sirius, hands tightening into fists.

Snape sneered at him. "I'm sure Draco can handle himself for a few more days. If what Miss Granger says is true, than Draco is a lot stronger than we give him credit for."

…

Draco was losing it. He craved Harry's touch more than ever. His Veela was eating him up inside for his continuous efforts not to force himself upon Harry. Every time Harry entered the room and sat down for breakfast Draco's hands would actually shake with the urge to slip them into Harry's messy hair and slide them down his body. Having Harry this close and being unable to do anything was torture. He just looked so beautiful when he came down the stairs in his pajama bottoms with his hair the perfect amount of messy and stretched his arms way above his head, yawning. It made Draco want to scoop him up and kiss him all over while holding Harry's small body close.

Thursday and Friday passed in a blur. Harry would come down for breakfast and eat with Draco. After that, he would go back to his room and stay up there all day. Draco spent the day planning for the party and holding himself back from going into Harry's room. His need was only satisfied at night. Harry was still having nightmares and in the dead of night he would sneak into Draco's room when he thought the Slytherin was sleeping. He would slip into the bed and cuddle close to Draco until the tears of pain stopped and he fell asleep. And Draco, when he was sure Harry was asleep, would pull him close and run his hands over Harry's arms and face, just feeling him. He would just stare at Harry and take in his beauty, wiping away the tears that stained his face before wrapping his arms protectively around the small boy and kissing his head until he was sure the nightmares must have gone away.

But in the morning Harry was gone, back in his own bed, probably thinking that Draco didn't know he had been in his room. Draco wouldn't mention it, but during the day he would imagine Harry's beautiful sleeping face, and think about how perfectly Harry fit in his arms.

Draco was also really worried about Endus's threat. He didn't want to go to the party with Harry still unmated. Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to take Harry by force. He wanted Harry to love him. He wanted Harry to whisper his name as he pleasured Harry, and kiss Draco back. He couldn't rape Harry. He couldn't cause Harry that pain. But still. The threat was there, looming over his head. He swore he would do his best to protect Harry at the party, because they had to go if they wanted any hope of being accepted into Veela society. The threat though…it was always on his mind. And while Draco could protect Harry from his nightmares, nothing could stop Draco from having some of him own. They all involved Harry getting taken, raped, hurt, or attacked. In all of these Draco would be powerless to move, only able to watch as horrible things happened to his precious little mate. He would wake up screaming and would immediately panic, worrying that Harry wasn't there. But then he would feel the small body pressing up against him and he was able to calm down and kiss Harry's beautiful face until he was sure it was real. Needless to say, Draco didn't get much sleep for those two days.

Saturday came much too quickly for Draco. Today was the day of the party. He wanted to show Harry's beauty to everyone, but he also knew how much of a risk that was. There was going to be a lot of Primes at the party. They would be all over Harry the second he walked through the door. Draco would just have to be extra careful. Harry would be firmly glued to his side the whole night.

He went up the stairs to Harry's room to remind him that they would be heading out at 7:00 at night, and that he needed to be ready by then. He chose to let Harry wear whatever he wanted. It wasn't worth the fight anymore. And besides, Harry looked beautiful no matter what he wore.

He softly knocked on the door but got no response. Worried, he opened it and stepped inside. Harry wasn't there. Instantly Draco was doused in fear. Where was Harry? Had someone taken him? Had he left?

Draco looked in the closet and under the bed. He checked every inch of the room, but he didn't find Harry. Fear had a tight grip on his heart. In his panic, he grabbed the bathroom door, threw it open, and froze. He had found Harry. And merlin the sight was amazing.

Harry was in the shower, his eyes closed and head thrown back slightly, his lips moving in time to a song he was whispering. He was completely naked. Draco couldn't breathe. Harry was gorgeous. His body was pale and lean, going on for what seemed like forever. Water drizzled down his stomach, running slowly down his long legs. His hair clung to his head, bangs reaching his eyes and hiding them sexily. Draco followed one drop of water as it made its journey down Harry's body, tracing its way down Harry's stomach and down to his crotch. The drop slid onto Harry's cock, which was the perfect size, and dripped off the tip. And his arse! It was perfectly pale and unmarked; two creamy globes that Draco wanted to lick and nip at. He bet Harry was so incredibly tight. Draco felt tightness in his pants as he continued to watch his little mate sing softly in the shower, looking like an angel. He couldn't stop staring. There was the nearly irresistible urge to strip and go in that shower with Harry so he could kiss the song off Harry's lips. He wanted so badly to pin Harry to the shower wall and just…ravish him. His hand moved to his crotch and he gripped it, fighting the urge to stroke himself right then and there. He needed to leave before he lost control, or god forbid Harry saw him. But he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot, watching the amazingly beautiful boy as his lips moved and he ran his hands over his body, spreading soap all over it. Draco bit his lip to suppress a moan. He wanted it to be his hands all over Harry, touching that flawless pale skin. He was so grateful that Harry was too busy singing and showering to notice him there.

Using all of the willpower he possessed, Draco ripped his gaze away and ran back into the room, breathing hard. He stumbled and caught himself on the bed, his heart thumping wildly in his chest and his whole body shaking. Pain filled him. His mind told him that the pain could be taken away by Harry, but Draco pushed his face into the covers and ignored this. He would deal with the pain if it meant that Harry was safe. What was a little pain compared to Harry's happiness?

He managed to drag himself off the bed and to the door. A force was trying to pull him back, almost like Harry's body was calling to him. He resisted and forced his way out of Harry's room and all the way back to his, where he collapsed onto his bed and proceeded to take care of the 'problem' Harry had caused. It wasn't hard when Harry's naked body was still fresh in his mind. After he had cleaned up the mess, Draco hid himself under the covers and buried his face in the pillows, using every ounce of strength he had in his body to hold him there while his Veela roared inside him and demanded that he stop this foolishness at once. And it was oh so tempting to be there when Harry stepped out of the shower. To pin him down on the bed and lick all the water off of his body. To take Harry's cock in his mouth and watch as Harry moaned and shivered beneath him. Draco let on a lust filled groan, gripping the covers tightly in his hands. He had to stop. If he kept thinking like this he was going to lose it.

His door opened but Draco didn't respond. He couldn't move. If he moved he would do something he would regret. There was a shuffle of feet and a pressure on the bed. A hand was on his back, pushing him slightly. "Is Master Draco okay?" Abra asked gently.

Draco shook his head, face not leaving the covers. "I…I can't get him out of my head, Abra. I want him so badly it's killing me. Every time he lies next to me I'm happy, but when he's not in my arms I can't stand it. I'm going crazy…he's making me crazy. I want to kiss him all the time, but he won't let me. I'm dying…I know I am…"

Abra sat down on the bed, looking at him worriedly. Master Draco looked so pale. Even paler than usual. And he had bags under his eyes. Master Draco used to always care about his appearance, except for now. Abra cared for Master Draco, and seeing him in so much pain hurt her as well. "If…If Harry Potter were to kiss Master Draco, would he feel better?"

Draco lifted his head slightly and stared at the elf. "Y-yes…but he won't. He doesn't love me." Draco hid his face again.

Abra looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she slid off the bed and exited the room, leaving Draco to scream into his pillow.

Harry was thumbing through a book about Veelas, trying to prepare for the party, when Abra entered, looking determined. Harry closed the book as she came over. She stopped before him and stood as tall as she could. "Abra needs to ask Harry Potter for a favor."

Harry was a little surprised, but he nodded. "What can I do for you?"

This is when Abra faltered. "Harry Potter knows that Master Draco loves him very much. Master Draco's Veela longs for Harry Potter and it is slowly killing him."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "So what's the favor?"

"Abra wants Harry Potter to kiss Master Draco so he will feel better, for just a little. At least long enough to make it through the party."

Harry turned away from the elf, glowering. "I'm not going to kiss Draco. I don't care how sad he is. I don't like him and he knows it."

Abra grabbed his hand, and turned him back. "Please, Harry Potter. Master Draco is not well. He needs you. Just one kiss. Abra does not want Master Draco to be in pain. She does not want him to die. Abra loves Master Draco. Harry Potter must help him."

Harry sighed. He hated Draco, but he didn't want to see the Slytherin to die. It was just one kiss. It didn't mean anything. But he was going to get something out of it. "Fine. One kiss. But if I do then I don't have to eat breakfast with him anymore. Also, he won't be allowed to kiss me at the party. Deal?"

Abra nodded quickly, hope filling her eyes. "Please go make Master Draco feel better. And make it a good kiss. Kiss back. Make Master Draco happy."

Heaving another sigh, Harry opened the door and followed the elf to Draco's room. He paused just outside until Abra left him. _'Are you really going to do this?' _he asked himself. Yes, he was. He couldn't just let Draco be in pain. Sure, the boy wasn't the nicest person, but it was against Harry's morals to let anyone be hurt if he could prevent it. It was just a kiss. That was all.

He knocked gently. "Draco?" he called.

Seconds after the door was opened and Draco stood there, looking at Harry as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Yes, Harry?" he whispered, reaching out a hand and touching Harry's face, as if afraid he would vanish. Harry had to admit that Draco didn't look so good. He looked tired and disheveled, like he just didn't care.

Harry moved his face away and looked at the doorframe as he spoke. "Abra was worried about you. She came to me and we made a deal." He paused and met Draco's gaze. "So you feel better, you can kiss me once."

Draco's eyes widened. "I…" he stammered. "I can kiss you?" His eyes locked on Harry's lips.

"Yes, but if…" Harry's words were cut off as Draco caught his lips with his own. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and put his hand in Harry's hair, holding him close. Harry noticed that this kiss wasn't like the others. It wasn't harsh or demanding. It was needy, but gentle and passionate. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed back, as it was part of the deal. Their tongues battled for dominance that Draco quickly won. He mapped out Harry's mouth, claiming it as his own. He moaned into the kiss, pushing Harry's head closer to him. It was fine until Draco's hand moved to Harry's butt and he forced Harry's hips forward so that they slammed against his own.

Harry tried to pull away but Draco was enjoying it far too much. He didn't want it to end. Harry's lips felt so right against his own. He loved the taste of Harry's mouth, and the way that Harry kissed him back, which he hadn't been expecting. And now Harry wanted to end it. Draco couldn't end it. It was too wonderful, too amazing to just stop. His Veela told him to go farther. It told him that this was clearly an invitation to finally claim Harry. His mind supplied images of Harry lying under him on the bed, naked and screaming his name as Draco pounded into him. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and started to slowly grind against him, unable to stop.

Harry managed to separate their lips. "Draco, stop." He demanded.

Draco put his lips on Harry's neck and sucked at the skin. "I can't…" he growled after trusting against Harry's hips. "You have to leave, Harry. Get away. I can't stop…I can't…" And he kissed Harry again, more ferociously, forcing his tongue into the small boy's mouth. He needed more of Harry and his Veela was urging him on.

Harry struggled and thank merlin managed to slip from Draco's grasp and leave the room. Draco stared at the place Harry had stood, touching his lips with his fingertips, remembering the kiss. It satisfied his need for now. He didn't feel the pain anymore. But he was angry that he had almost taken things too far. How was he ever supposed to get on Harry's good side if his Veela constantly tried to claim him? Harry had kissed him because Abra had told him he was hurting. He had been doing something nice for him, even though Draco hadn't been treating him the best. Draco just had to go screw it up. Maybe it had just been his imagination, but it seemed like Harry had been enjoying the kiss. If his Veela hadn't interfered the kiss could have gone on for a lot longer and could have been more passionate and loving.

Draco fell back onto his bed, letting out a huff of air. Hopefully he would be able to make it up at the party. Or maybe he would just screw it up again. He placed his hands on his face, covering his eyes. "What are you going to do, Draco?"

At that moment he really didn't have an answer. But he did have this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't pin it down, but it made him nervous. He hoped it wasn't a warning. Harry would be safe at the party; Draco would make sure of that. He could protect Harry…right?

**Next chapter is the party! What do you think will happen, hmmm? **

**Thanks for all the reviews, although a few of you are still putting things like, "good chapter". If that's all you have to say about my story, then don't review. Don't waste my time. That's not meant to be mean, but getting a writer excited because they get a review and then saying nothing more than that is kind of mean as well. So let me know what you think. Are the characters in character? Is the story doing well? Do you have any ideas or complaints? If you do, then please tell me. That is a review.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally finished! This chapter is kinda long, but important. Also, it has some ****slash**** in it, but again, if you don't like that kind of thing I'm not sure why you are reading this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Harry had made it back to his room and was sitting on the bed, gently touching his lips, which still tingled from the kiss. Harry had only questioned his sexuality once before. It had been last year, during the Triwizard Tournament. He hadn't told anyone, not even Ron or Hermione, but he had secretly thought that Cedric Diggory was cute. But he knew Cedric could never like him back because he obviously liked Cho Chang. And because of the fact that Harry was a boy, and not a girl. Although that didn't stop Harry from imagining what it would have been like to go to the Yule Ball with the older boy.

So when Cedric had been killed, it had hurt a lot more than just losing a friend. After that, Harry had pretended it had just been his imagination. He couldn't possibly have liked Cedric. Anyways, just because he was in the Wizarding World didn't mean that being gay was accepted. Harry didn't even want to think about what kind of hell he would get if he was openly gay. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the future savior of the Wizarding World. He couldn't be feeling that way.

But that kiss he and Draco had just shared…he had to admit that it wasn't exactly horrible. It was actually rather nice. Harry shook his head firmly. _Draco took it too far_, Harry reminded himself. _You liked the kiss, not Draco_.

He couldn't forgive Draco for all he had done. He just couldn't. He would find a different mate if he really needed one. Maybe he could find one at the party? There were sure to be plenty of Primes there. There had to be at least one other like Draco. One who wouldn't force themselves upon him.

Sighing, Harry fell back against the soft bed. There had to be someone. Unless Draco could learn to control himself he just wouldn't do. No matter how many times Draco said he loved him, the Slytherin still did things to contradict that. There was a moment when Harry thought that maybe he could give Draco a chance, but that kiss had ruined that. If Draco was incapable of giving a simple kiss without trying to turn it into something more, then he would never have Harry's love.

When had everything gone so wrong? Not did Harry have to look out for Voldemort, but apparently also for lust driven Veelas. Couldn't he ever get a break? Just once? His only hope was Hermione. She would know what to do. She could help…hopefully.

…..

Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs, wringing his hands nervously as he waited for Harry to come down. He had spent the day with Abra getting ready. His hair was styled perfectly and he was wearing a wrinkle free, three piece black suit. He thought he looked really good.

He hoped Harry dressed up. This was his and Harry's chance to fit into Veela society. They had to make a good impression. Draco had a long list of important people to talk to once he got there. One of them being the son of some very important, very rich Veelas, who was also the host of the party. If anything went wrong then they would be instantly rejected. He couldn't allow that to happen. It was of the upmost importance that they fit in. But while it was important, Draco swore that if anybody so much as looked at Harry he would smash their faces in. Sure they weren't mated yet, but Harry was his, and Draco was going to keep it that way.

After a long wait, Abra jumped down the stairs and landed in front of Draco. "Harry Potter is coming." She announced, smiling hugely. "But Harry Potter wants Abra to remind Master Draco that there is to be no kissing."

Draco nodded even though his heart clenched painfully at the idea of not kissing his beautiful mate.

Abra continued. "And Harry Potter also requests that Draco Malfoy does not force him to drink."

"Of course I won't." Draco promised. The very last thing he needed was a drunk Harry in a room full of Prime Veelas. That would just be asking for something bad to happen. Although, something bad would probably happen anyway.

"Good." Abra turned and called up the stairs. "Harry Potter can come down now. Master Draco has promised."

Seconds later Draco heard the sound of footsteps and Harry appeared on the staircase. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Harry was so beautiful. He was wearing a tight fitting white dress shirt that showed off his lithe body and made his skin glow. His black jeans were skinny, but loose enough to be comfortable as well. He was still wearing his black converse, but Draco didn't mind. The whole outfit just showed how extraordinarily lovely Harry was. It wasn't even necessary for Harry to do anything to his hair. Its messiness just made him all the more attractive.

Draco held out his hand to Harry, who rolled his eyes and allowed Draco to take his. Draco couldn't stop staring at him. "You look stunning." He said, squeezing Harry's hand lightly and hoping Harry would accept the compliment. When Harry didn't respond Draco took this as incentive to guide Harry out of the house and to the car. Harry sat in his own seat this time, with an actual seat belt. Draco sat next to him and held his hands in his lap to prevent from touching Harry.

The car ride took forever. Sure, the house where the party was being held at was a fair distance away, but the ride seemed even longer due to the sheer awkwardness. Harry wouldn't even look at him. Draco thought that he rightly deserved it. He hated himself. He liked kissing Harry, but he always had to do something to mess it up. Harry had kissed him back. Did that mean that Harry was warming to him? Did Harry like the kiss? Draco glanced at Harry who was still staring out the window unblinkingly. Well, even if he did, Draco had ruined everything with his inability to control his Veela. That kiss had been perfect, yet his Veela always had to go too far. Yes, he wanted Harry, all of Harry, and he had had his fair share of wet dreams about the Gryffindor, but until Harry wanted him in return Draco didn't want to do anything about it. His Veela, however, had other ideas. Every time he laid eyes on Harry his Veela would leap up inside him and beg him to claim the boy. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not yet.

Draco continued to stare at Harry, taking in his beauty. His eyes like sparkling emeralds. His hair as black as midnight. His flawless, milky white skin. His cherry red lips. Draco remembered how they tasted. Like strawberries. Like the sweetest strawberries in all the world. Draco found himself touching his lips again, remembering the feeling and clinging to it.

Harry glanced at him for a second and then quickly looked away. He felt Draco's eyes still boring into him. He wished Draco would stop. He could tell Draco was thinking about the kiss. It was so very obvious. He could tell by the way Draco was staring at him while touching his lips. It was starting to annoy Harry. He just wanted to forget about the kiss. Why couldn't Draco understand that?

"Draco, stop." He said suddenly, turning and glaring at Draco.

Draco dropped his hand, his face confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me, alright?" Harry snapped. Draco frowned and he looked a little hurt.

"I just…I want you to know that I'm sorry, Harry. About the kiss."

Harry looked away from Draco again. "Just forget it, Draco." He mumbled.

He flinched when he felt Draco's hand on his face. "But I can't, Harry. I took it too far and I'm sorry." Draco moved his other hand and cupped Harry's face, turning it towards him so Harry had to look at him. "I liked that kiss a lot. And I…I think you did too." He leaned closer. A little too close for Harry's liking. "I love you, Harry. I just wish you would give me a chance to show you how much." And suddenly he was centimeters away and Harry could feel Draco's breath on his lips. Harry got angry. He wasn't going to do this again.

He used one of his hands to give Draco a hard shove. Draco seemed to snap out of his trance. He clutched his hair in his hands tightly and hunched over, cussing to himself.

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the car ride to the party. Draco was now sitting stiffly straight in his seat, refusing to look at Harry lest he be tempted again. Harry had fallen asleep and was curled up by the window, his face squished against the glass.

The car stopped in front of a large pair of gates, where the driver stated Draco's name. The gates opened and they continued up a path, Draco watching as a huge manor came into view. Music could be heard coming from the house, and loud chatter. Many Veelas were streaming through the doors to join the party. Draco's heart thudded loudly in his chest. He could see them. All the Primes. And he could smell the scent of the ones who weren't mated yet. There were so many. So many Primes who would be after his Harry.

Max, the driver, drove around the circular driveway with an elaborate fountain in the middle and rolled to a stop in front of the steps that led to the front door. Shoving his fear down for now, Draco leaned over and hesitantly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, wake up."

Harry didn't respond. "Harry, why are you so tired lately?" Draco gave him a small shove, but Harry only whined and curled up tighter. After several more attempts to wake the boy, Draco finally gave up. He sat back in his seat, wondering what to do.

Max decided for him. "Mr. Malfoy, may I suggest you carry him in? It will show that he is yours to the other Primes, and will at least stop them from pouncing on him the second you walk through the door."

Draco thought about this and decided it made sense. It would show all those other Veelas that Harry belonged to him. "You're right." Draco got out of the car and went around to Harry's side. Draco opened the door and leaned over and unbuckled Harry with some difficulty. Slipping a hand under Harry's legs, he hoisted him up and into his arms. He placed Harry's arms around his neck so Harry could lay his head on Draco's shoulder. When he was sure that Harry was supported comfortably in his arms, Draco kicked the door shut. Max drove the car away, revealing Harry and Draco to the world.

Luckily the flow of Veelas had stopped and there was no one to see them. Draco went up all the steps until he was standing in front of the large doors. The nervous feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. He just knew something bad was going to happen. He wanted to just turn around and run back home where he could hold Harry close and be assured that he would be safe. But he couldn't. They had to show up at this party. There was no getting around it.

Draco placed a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek, glad that Harry was asleep and couldn't yell at him about it. "I'll protect you, Harry." He whispered. He could protect Harry from the other Primes. Really, they were only bigger, taller, stronger, and more experienced with being a Veela then he was...no big deal, right?

Draco shook his head firmly. He couldn't think like that. He just had to imagine what was at risk and he would find the strength. Harry was his mate. Draco's eyes roved over to Harry. His beautiful, perfect mate. He couldn't let anyone hurt him. He just had to let all the Primes know that Harry wasn't available so they would go after the Servile girls that would be at the party. There were bound to be a few others.

Taking a deep breath and collecting his nerve, Draco pushed open the door with one hand and entered. They were in the entrance room that led off into many different rooms. It was nicely decorated with a high ceiling and a shiny dangling chandelier. Tapestries covered the walls, depicting scenes of Veelas. Obviously Veela was common in this family's blood line.

Another set of huge doors was across the room, and Draco knew behind those doors was where the party was being held. He could hear music. He continued forward before he got scared again. Without any hesitation he opened the doors and walked into the party.

The room was large and filled with many Veelas. The girls were beautiful and the boys handsome. Even the older Veelas still managed to look good. The age range seemed to be from fifteen to sixty. The younger people wore causal clothes or some suits, while the older ones wore dresses or dress robes.

Draco could spot all the unmated Primes. They stood out in his vision, and he tried to watch all of them at once, scared they would make a move.

In the middle of the room was a bar where many of the Veelas sat and chatted, sipping at drinks. The first three fourths of the room was bright enough while still dim, but the remaining part was darker and Draco could make out the forms of dancing bodies that were moving in time with music coming from a band on a stage against the back wall. Doors were all along the walls, leading to separate rooms. Couches were placed all around the room along with tables.

Normally the entrance of more people wouldn't cause conversations to stop and for heads to turn. But this time was different. Because this time it was Draco Malfoy, carrying in his arms a beautiful sleeping boy. Draco saw the Primes' eyes darken with lust. They could smell Harry. They could smell the delicious smell that Draco had to smell every day. It was a pure, untainted, mouthwatering smell that was the scent of an unmated Servile Veela. It was driving them wild and putting Draco on edge. A few even had the audacity to lick their lips. Draco was suddenly very thankful that Harry had fallen asleep. He had no doubt that if he wasn't holding Harry right now, he would have already been pounced.

Draco wanted to kill every single one of them. Because he knew they were thinking what Draco had been thinking that day in Harry's room. They were thinking about his red lips, so delectable looking. They were thinking about his smooth, pale neck, so easy to mark. They were thinking about his long legs, imagining having them wrapped around their waists. And they were definitely thinking about his arse, so plump and perfect, shown sexily in the jeans he was wearing.

Draco started walking forward and the eyes followed him. Even the mated ones stared because there weren't supposed to any male Servile Veelas, yet there was one now. A few of them shot Draco pitying looks because they knew the hell Draco would go through trying to protect Harry tonight.

Glaring at everyone warningly, Draco made his way over to a circle of three couches near one wall. Two of the couches were already occupied by Prime Veelas whose eyes lit up when Draco started walking closer. Draco growled at them as he took the remaining couch. He stretched out on it, shifting so Harry was lying on his body, his head on his chest. He decided to let Harry rest for a while longer. Draco had all night to talk to the people he needed to talk to.

Harry's light weight pressed against him, comforting Draco. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to reassure himself that Harry was safe at the moment. Draco closed his eyes and let the pumping music lull him into a relaxed state. He stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes. That is until one of the Primes decided to talk.

"Sexy little thing, isn't he?"

Draco's eyes snapped open angrily and he looked to see both of the Primes were undressing Harry with their eyes. A low growl started in Draco's throat, a warning, but the Veelas didn't seem to notice. They just continued on. "Just look at that arse!" Said one, probably seventeen years old. "I can't even imagine how tight he would be."

"I bet he's a screamer." Commented the other, licking his lips.

Draco sat up quickly, angry. Harry whined a bit at the sudden change but didn't wake, instead snuggling deeper into Draco's chest. "Don't talk about Harry like that." He hissed, eyes darkening. "He's _mine_."

One of the Veelas chuckled. "You better watch him. Leave him alone for one second and we won't hesitate to grind against that little body. That scent is so overwhelming. You're a fool if you think any Prime at this party is going to leave him alone." He turned to the Veela sitting next to him, smirking. "He's a tired little thing. You know what that means…" The other Veela nodded that yes, he did know. Draco, however, did not, and he had had enough.

Draco stood up furiously. "If you dare even breathe the same air as Harry I will rip off something very important of yours so that you will never be able to mate with anyone, ever." He stalked away, fuming. How dare they talk about Harry as if he was an object? Harry was more important than that. Much more important.

Weaving in and out of people around him, Draco made up his mind. He needed to find someone he could trust to look after Harry while he went to talk to those important people. Somebody to watch him and make sure no Veelas would mess with him. He scanned the crowd and spotted someone. A grin spread across his face.

He hurriedly went over to the bar and tapped a middle aged woman on the shoulder. She turned and, noticing him, gave him a soft smile. She was wearing a very pretty pale blue dress and a lot of jewelry. Her hair was a chocolate brown color that was slightly streaked with grey. It was pulled back into an elegant bun. The corners of her eyes were crinkled, showing that she smiled a lot. "Hello, Draco." She said.

"Hello, Josceline. " Draco replied, shifting Harry in his arms.

Josceline looked at Harry, her smile widening. "He's very pretty, Draco. But not mated. You know how dangerous that is."

Draco sighed. "I know. But I don't want to pressure him. I love him too much."

Josceline lifted his hand and touched Harry's face gently. "Does he love you?"

Draco's whole mood darkened. His heart began to ache. "No." he whispered, turning his head away.

Josceline saw how much the topic was getting to Draco, so she changed the subject. "He's very tired, hmmm?" she asked. "You know what that means?"

Draco shook his head. "He's been sleeping a lot these past few days. And he fell asleep in the car. I can't wake him up."

"It means, Draco," she said, rolling her eyes at having to explain it. "That he's going to come into his inheritance soon."

Draco's eyes went impossibly wide. He looked down at Harry, trying to imagine him looking even more beautiful than he already was. "He is?"

Josceline nodded, causing her dangly earrings to swing. "Very soon. This is the first stage. Believe me, I know. I went through the same thing myself." Her mouth turned down in a frown. "I know you are trying to get his love, Draco, but it is very, very dangerous for you not to claim him. If he comes into his inheritance still unmated…" She paused, worry etched into her face as she stared at Harry. "I don't even want to think what could happen. You have to realize, Draco, that he isn't just a regular Servile. He's a male. The only reason he hasn't been attacked already is because you're still holding him. Don't you see the stares?"

Draco looked around and saw them. Many, many Primes had their eyes locked on Harry, eyes filled with lust. He instinctively tightened his grip on Harry. "I know, Josceline. I know that it's dangerous. But I can't do that to him. I almost did and he was so scared of me. I couldn't stand it. I want him to love me, and I'm trying really hard, but my Veela keeps messing things up. I want to hold him and kiss him, but every time I do my Veela wants me to do more. I…"Draco closed his eyes and moved his hand to Harry's soft hair, stroking it. "I can't force him. I just can't. And I am very well aware of what could happen, but I can't do anything that could hurt him."

Josceline placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And that is what makes you great, Draco. You care for him so much that you can resist what your Veela is telling you to do. But you also can't force him to love you if he doesn't. No matter how much you might love him."

"I know." Said Draco sullenly, not meeting Josceline's gaze. He knew that kidnapping Harry had been wrong. He knew locking him up in that house was wrong. He knew taking away Harry's wand and preventing him from doing magic in that house with wards was wrong. But his heart was too in love to care about things like that. His heart told him that Harry would fall in love with him and then Draco would be able to finally, _finally, _make love to the beautiful boy and then they would be together forever.

Josceline gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "You're so young, Draco. This is why it is common to come into your inheritance at eighteen. At least then you are a bit more mature." She gently guided him to the stool next to her and forced him to sit down. "Now, why did you come over here?"

Draco then remembered why he had tapped Josceline on the shoulder in the first place. "Oh, I was just wondering if you could watch Harry while I go talk to Lance and a few others. I have to make a good impression, you know. But I'm worried about leaving Harry alone and I can't bring him with me, so I was thinking…" Josceline cut him off by lifting her hand slightly.

"I'll watch him, Draco. But first perhaps we should wake him? He and I can have a little chat while you are away."

"I've tried waking him up, but it doesn't work." Draco shifted Harry again so that they could see his face.

Josceline gave him a look that clearly told him to be quiet. Her fingers moved until they rested on a spot on Harry's neck and gently pushed.

Harry, who had been enjoying his sleep, felt it suddenly disturbed by a weird feeling on his neck. It wasn't painful it was just…uncomfortable. He squirmed a bit, hoping it would go away. It didn't, and the longer he tried to ignore it the more insistent it became. Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes and was suddenly attacked by the sight of Draco Malfoy's face. It took Harry a second to recall the past few days and why he would possibly be anywhere near Draco Malfoy.

Groaning, Harry pushed away from the blonde slightly and looked around. Wait…was that a bar? Why were they at a bar? And why was there music? And who was that lady sitting next to him? The last thing he remembered he had been in the car with Draco heading to the…party. That must be where he was. The Veela party.

"We…the party?" he mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Warm hands wrapped around his owns, holding them lightly. He heard Draco speaking to him. "We're at the party, Harry. You were asleep so I brought you in. But I have to go talk to some people. So you have to stay here with Josceline." Draco gave his hands a kiss.

This made Harry snap back to reality. He ripped his hands away and struggled to get out of Draco's lap. "I said no kissing, Draco." He hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm leaving anyway. Just promise you won't talk to anyone but Josceline. Don't talk to any of the Primes or anything, okay?" He tilted Harry's head up so he had to look into Draco's eyes. "Promise me?"

It was a plead. "I promise." Harry said, because it was true. He didn't have any need to talk to any lust crazed Veelas tonight. He glanced around and saw them. They were staring at him, eyes darkened, and when they saw him looking they winked and licked their lips, thrusting their hips suggestively. Harry didn't feel safe at all. He could tell they were itching to come over, but were only held back by Draco's presence. "Draco…do you have to go?" At least with Draco Harry knew he wouldn't be jumped. With the other Veelas though, he bet they wouldn't hesitate to do so.

Draco looked around and saw why Harry had that nervous hint to his voice. He growled angrily at all the Veelas. For a moment he considered staying here with Harry, holding his mate and assuring him he would be safe. But he couldn't. If Draco didn't get a good word in with the right people then it would only be worse for the two of them. "Yes, but you'll be fine. I trust Josceline. I'll be back soon." He leaned in to kiss Harry, but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Try that again, _Malfoy, _and I won't hesitate to punch your teeth in." Harry threatened, finally succeeding in getting out of Draco's lap and onto his own separate stool. "Just because you're preventing those Veelas over there from attacking me, doesn't mean I give you permission to kiss me."

Draco looked hurt. With one last look to Harry, Draco slid off his stool and made his way through the crowd to find who he needed to talk to. Harry turned to the woman sitting next to him, Josceline, who was smiling at him gently. She reminded him of a mother. She seemed nice enough. He held out his hand to her and she shook it. "My name is Harry." He said.

"You may have already heard, but my name is Josceline." She tilted her head to the side. "You have very pretty eyes." She said certainly, like there was no debating the matter.

"Thanks…" Harry wasn't sure where to take the conversation from there, so he asked the first thing that popped into his head. "How do you know Draco?"

"Oh," Josceline laughed. "He was at the party that was held a few months ago. He was so young, so new to being a Veela. He was trying to look brave but I could see how scared he was. I helped him out, introduced him to my husband and spread around a good word about him. All he really had to do was say his last name, though. The name Malfoy holds a lot of power, even here. He was very sweet, so I…"

She was cut off by the bar tender who placed a glass in front of Harry. "Compliments of the gentleman over there," the bartender pointed at a man a few stools from Harry, who was raking his eyes over Harry and smirking. "And there," the bar tender pointed to another man and placed another drink in front of Harry. "And there," Another point to another man and another drink for Harry. "There, there, there, and there." Harry now had seven drinks in front of him, all different mixtures that he had never seen before. "And this one," said the bartender, placing down yet another drink. It was in a tall glass and was a bright blue color. "This one is from me." He grinned at Harry, leaning forward but stopped when he caught the glare that Josceline was giving him. Frowning, he backed off and went to attend to the others sitting at the bar.

And if all the drinks weren't enough, one Veela took that moment to wrap his arms around Harry's waist from behind and whisper huskily into his ear, "Hey, Sexy." Harry nearly choked as the man's breath blew other him, heavy with the scent of alcohol. One of the man's hands went lower and lower on his back until it cupped his ass and squeezed. "Nice little butt you have there. I bet it would feel so _good _to have it wrapped around my cock."

Before the man could say another word his hand was grabbed by Josceline, who looked very, very angry. "You see these?" She hissed, shoving her hand in the man's face, showing off her wickedly long painted nails. "If you don't let go of him right now and drag your sorry self back to where you came from your eyes will be speared on the end of them. Understand?"

The man instantly backed off, eyeing the long nails warily. When she was sure he was gone, Josceline started laughing. Harry looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "What's so funny?" he asked, finding nothing even remotely funny about the situation.

Josceline smiled at him and gave a little shake of her head. She reached out and took one of Harry's drinks; a pink one filled with a lot of cherries, and sipped it. "Not bad," she commented. Then she locked eyes with Harry. "They get better, you know."

"Who gets better?"

Josceline chuckled. "The Primes." She elaborated when she saw Harry's disbelieving look. "They do, believe it or not. Before they are mated nearly all of them are downright rude, heartless, and violent. But after…after they find their mate they calm down and can actually be quite romantic. It's their Veelas need to find a mate that makes them act the way they do. Some Veelas can power through it, while others never grow out of it. My husband, Harold, perused me relentlessly, but when he had finally made me his mate he turned into one of the nicest men I have ever met. I was very shocked by the change. It took him a while to convince me that he had actually changed. But now I love him."

"Well, I don't care. They treat me horribly right now and I hate all of them. I don't want a mate."

Josceline rolled her eyes again. "You will want one. But I agree. You shouldn't be forced with someone you hate and who treats you badly. There are, however, a few good Primes even before they are mated. Unfortunately, I know only two."

This perked Harry's interest. Even if he wanted to deny it forever, he knew he needed a mate. And he wanted one who was nice, not like the assholes running around here. "Who?"

"Well, one is Draco." She smirked as Harry's expression darkened. "Come now, Draco is a good boy. Sure he has his faults, but a good heart lies under that icy exterior."

Harry held back what he thought about Draco and instead asked about the other person.

Josceline's eyes lit up. "The other one is Lance. He is just a sweetheart." She gushed, taking another sip of the drink. "Seventeen, I think. Or maybe eighteen. Anyway, he's hosting this party. His parents are ridiculously rich. He came into his inheritance about a year or two ago. And he is just the most dapper boy you will ever meet! So polite. You know what?" She gestured her drink towards Harry. "You two would be perfect! I hate to do that to Draco, but now that I think about it…Lance has been looking for a mate, but he isn't about to settle for any old Servile girl. He wants somebody special. And guess what? You're special! You're the first male Servile in hundreds of years." She downed the rest of her drink and looked around. "You simply must meet him."

Harry was worried that the drink might have been stronger than Josceline intended. He wasn't surprised. Those other Veelas would have loved to get him drunk. Josceline stood up suddenly and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He was dragged through the crowd and away from the bar, following the slightly intoxicated Josceline further and further into the crowd. But his fingers started to slip and Josceline didn't even notice. In seconds, before Harry could tell her to slow down, she was gone, and Harry was left alone in the middle of the party. And the Primes knew it. He saw their gazes lock on him. Some started forward, eager to get their hands on him.

Harry started walking deeper into the room, searching for a familiar blond head and black suit. But he couldn't spot Draco. This worried him. There was no one stopping the Veelas from attacking him now. 'Except yourself,' Harry reminded himself. He could protect himself if he tried hard enough. He had managed wand less magic before when he had been in danger. Hopefully it would kick in now.

Before Harry could think of a plan, the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled backwards. Harry struggled, yelling, but the music and the chatter was such that he could not be heard. With another painful jerk he was slammed against a wall. He let out a moan of pain, closing his eyes to try a clear the stars that he saw when his head connected with the wall.

A body pressed against his and a hand grabbed both of Harry's wrists and yanked them above his head. Harry groggily opened his eyes to see a teen, probably a year older than him with hair slightly less red than Ron's and dull green eyes. The boy used his other hand to run his thumb over Harry's face and down his neck. "So beautiful," the boy whispered, watching as his thumb slid over the smooth pale skin.

"Let me go." Harry growled, struggling even harder.

The boy didn't even seem to be putting any effort into holding him there. He leaned forward; face centimeters away from Harry's. "Not without tasting those delicious looking lips." He closed the distance and kissed Harry roughly, forcing his teeth open with his tongue and exploring Harry's mouth. Harry was tired of it. He was tired of always being forcibly kissed and taken advantage of.

So he acted quickly. He bit down harshly on the tongue inside his mouth and lifted his knee to ram it in between the boy's legs. While he was dealing with the pain of these to attacks, Harry managed to slip from his grasp and was about to run away when he felt a hand grab his hair and yank him forcibly back. He was again thrown into the wall and held there. "Not getting away that easily." Said the boy before forcing Harry into a kiss again.

Harry bit down on the boy's lip, hoping it would make him stop but it only made him deepen the kiss and moan. He paused only for a second to mutter, "You taste amazing,", and then went back to kissing. His hands snaked down Harry's sides and grasped his butt firmly in his hands.

But in a flash the boy was on the floor, being towered over by a very pissed looking Draco Malfoy. Harry slid down the wall and sat on the ground, wiping at his mouth and swearing. The boy attempted to get up to fight back. Draco knocked him back down with a kick to his stomach. And Harry thought this was enough. The boy was off him and everything was okay. But Draco was still angry. He went down on the ground and started punching every inch of the boy he could reach. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HARRY!" he screamed as he beat the boy mercilessly.

Harry tried to stop him, as this was going too far, yet he was not strong enough to pull Draco's arm away. "Draco, stop it!" Harry shouted over Draco's growls. Only when he heard this did Draco pause. He turned his eyes to Harry and the anger faded away. He pulled Harry close to him and started searching him for injuries. "I'm fine, Draco."

Assured that Harry hadn't been hurt, Draco picked him up in his arms. Harry was going to protest until Draco silenced him. "Just hold on to my neck, Harry. Please."

Surprisingly, Harry did as he was told. It was just the tone of Draco's voice that made him think that listening to the boy would be best. When Harry was holding on tight, Draco looked down at the boy he had beaten. There were lots of bruises, and a bit of blood. The boy didn't look like he'd be moving anytime soon. Draco wasn't concerned. Veelas healed fast and the boy would be fine. But while he was still like this, Draco had a little warning to give.

Draco grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him behind him. He used his other arm to hold Harry tightly to him. He had seen a group of Veelas sitting on a couch not too far away, cheering on the boy as he kissed Harry. It angered him. Nobody touched Harry but him. Harry was his.

When he made it over to the group of about seven Veelas, who had all fallen silent at the sight of their friend's beaten form, he threw the boy at their feet. "If you get anywhere near Harry you will all end up looking much, much worse than this." He growled, lacing his voice with as much hate and anger as he could. And he knew he looked and sounded scary by the shiver that spread across the group. Then he felt Harry shake a little in his arms and he felt terrible. He was scaring Harry. But he had to do this. Those Veelas had to know. Harry wasn't available for the taking. "Stay away from him." Draco hissed, showing off his sharp teeth, and then he walked away, stroking Harry's back softly.

He led Harry back over to the bar and sat on a stool, placing Harry in his lap. He turned Harry's face towards his and placed butterfly kisses on his cheeks, chin, and neck. Harry tried to move his head but Draco held it in place firmly. "I have to get his scent off of you." He continued with the light kisses and then he reached Harry's lips. They were so perfect, yet tainted with the kisses of others. 'You have to fix that,' his Veela told him. Draco nodded. He did have to fix that.

Before Harry knew it Draco was kissing him on the lips. At first he was shocked and angry, but then he actually felt the kiss. It was so gentle. So nice. It wasn't rough or forced. No tongue, just lips. His eyes fluttered closed. There was the barest hint of alcohol on Draco's lips, enough for them to taste a little bit like wine. Draco's soft hand moved to the side of his face, touching it gently.

After a few more seconds, Draco pulled away and stared into Harry's eyes, breathing softly. Neither said a word, just trying to get over the shock of what had just happened. Harry was the first to come out of it. He remembered who had kissed him. Draco Malfoy, the person he had forbidden to kiss him. He grew angry, lifted his hand, and gave Draco a firm smack across the face. Draco, still in his shock, only touched the spot where Harry had hit him with his fingertips, looking a bit dazed.

Harry left him, too angry and ashamed to think straight. He pushed deeper and deeper into the room, holding back tears. He hadn't liked that kiss. He hadn't. It was a mistake. A huge mistake. Draco had forced it on him, just like every other damn Veela in this place.

Harry had been so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't realize he had wandered into the dark section of the room in the way back. Suddenly moving bodies were pressing against him, touching him. Loud music was blaring against his ears, distracting him. Veelas were dancing all around him, throwing him from side to side. He finally managed to find a small space where he could stand and regain himself. He managed a few deep breathes until two Veelas had him pinned between their bodies, with one grinding against his front and the other against his butt. His attempts at moving away were hopeless since the Veela at his back had a firm grip on his hips so he could grind harder. The one in front of him had attached himself to Harry's neck with his mouth. Both men moaned loudly, and the one at his neck bit down harshly, making Harry yelp. The one at his back grinded even harder, making sure Harry could feel his erection.

"Damien, Abram, that's enough." Said a voice that made Harry freeze in fear. He couldn't even move as the two men were replaced by strong arms that circled around his waist and pinned him against a large chest. "Did you miss me, Beautiful?" Endus whispered in his ear. Harry let out a whimper, suddenly wishing he had stuck with Draco. "I missed you. I've been waiting for this day. I knew Draco wouldn't have the guts to claim you. And now I get to. All three of us will get a taste of that gorgeous little bum. Such a shame Darrius is too busy flirting with that Servile girl to join in the fun."

He was dragged back with a hand over his mouth so he couldn't call out for help. Damien and Abram stood close, hiding Harry from all the others. Harry struggled, throwing his weight from side to side, tears streaming down his face because he knew what they were going to do to him. "Shhh, Beautiful. We'll be gentle. As long as you do what we say." Endus slipped his hand into Harry's pants, under his boxers, and wrapped it around one of Harry's butt cheeks. Harry screamed into his hand. "I can't wait." Endus growled, squeezing painfully.

He heard a door open and was pulled inside. Endus lifted him up off the ground and carried him down a hall. He opened another door and waited till Abram had shut the door behind him. With a wicked grin he carried a struggling Harry over to the bed and threw him down. Harry moved to roll off the bed but suddenly his arms were pinned above his head by Damien and Abram, who both shot him a sickly grin.

Endus got on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands roved over Harry's body, his eyes glowing with lust. "This is going to be wonderful." He chuckled. "Ready, Beautiful?"

"G-get off of me!" he yelled, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"No, not right now. We still have so much to do. Starting with kissing those lovely pink lips until they bruise and taking off those concealing clothes." Endus slammed his lips down on Harry's, taking no time in shoving his tongue down Harry's throat. Endus used one hand to hold Harry's head still and he reached the other out to Damien who handed over a knife.

If Harry was panicked before it was nothing compared to now. He started crying again, done with trying to look brave. Endus bit his bottom lip, causing it to bleed. When he pulled away from Harry's mouth his lips were stained red. He saw Harry eyeing the knife. "I'm going to cut those clothes to shreds. You won't be needing them anytime soon."

Harry opened his mouth to protest until his lips were caught by Damien, who took no time in mapping out Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry could no longer see Endus, but felt a slight tug at his shirt and heard a ripping noise. Goosebumps appeared all over his skin as it was attacked by the cool air of the room.

Harry pleaded in his mind for Draco, or anybody to come and stop this. Endus's hands were now sliding over his chest. The hands stopped and Endus teased Harry's nipples with his fingers. They hardened at the contact and Harry let out a moan, much to his embarrassment. Endus laughed and continued his ministrations, turning Harry into a shivering mess. "Damien, stop." Endus ordered. "I want to see his face."

Damien obeyed and back off. Endus locked eyes with Harry and slowly lowered his mouth towards Harry's chest. He took one of the pink nubs in his mouth and sucked. Another moan. Tears poured down Harry's face. Why did his body like this? Why did it feel good?

Endus bit down and Harry screamed, arching his back off the bed. Endus gave the other nipple the same treatment and then pulled away, smirking. "That felt good, didn't it, Beautiful? You liked it. But I'm going impatient." He slid down Harry's body and paused at the button to his pants.

"No…no, please." Harry begged. "Please stop it…please…"

Endus laughed again. "Your begging is only turning me on more."

"Please…don't do this…please."

This didn't stop Endus. He swiftly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Taunting Harry even more, he licked a line up Harry's stomach, then back down and swirled his tongue in Harry's belly button. Then he placed bite marks all over the pale skin. Harry let out another small whimper.

He moved back down and used the knife to cut huge slashes in Harry's pants, revealing inch after inch of pale leg. With the help of Damien and Abram he managed to rip the pants off of Harry till he was in nothing more than his red boxers.

Without any sort of hesitation Endus ripped off the underwear and stared, his eyes wide. Harry saw that all the men were distracted at the moment, and made a move to escape. Endus noticed and slapped Harry's face hard. "You're not going anywhere. We're going to ravish your sexy arse until you can't walk for a week." Endus's voice had gone so deep it was practically a growl. "Look at you," Endus raked his eyes over Harry's body. "So beautiful. Draco is a fool. He should have claimed you while he had the chance. But now I will. And you'll live with me, where I'll get to fuck you anytime I want. You won't need clothes. I don't want anything to cover this delicious looking body. And you'll shake that little ass for me, begging me to just rip you apart. My little slut. Every day I'll have your mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking it like a whore." Endus's face spilt into a huge grin. "I just thought of a good use for that pretty little mouth."

Endus got off of the bed and started removing his clothes. While he was busy Damien and Abram leaned over and began touching him, running their hands over his body. Damien kissed him again. Abram trailed his finger down Harry's stomach and reached his cock. He stroked it gently and Harry started shaking again, bucking into the man's hand, disgusted at himself.

Soon Endus came back over and shooed them away. They too striped down, eager for their turns at the beautiful boy. Endus placed his knees on either side of Harry's neck, his cock erect and very huge, throbbing with need. Harry's eyes went wide and his breathing became irregular. He shook his head wildly and begged the man not to do this. Endus only grinned and moved his cock closer to Harry's mouth. Abram had settled between his legs, forcing them apart as far as they would go. He licked Harry's cock and Harry had to hold back a moan. "Open wide, Beautiful." Endus hissed.

An idea struck Harry. It was his only chance to get out of this. He did open his mouth and he let out a high pitched whining noise. This earned him another slap to the face. "You're going to pay for that, Beautiful." And then he moved forward.

…..

Draco was talking to Lance, the host of the party, and sipping at his drink when he heard it. The noise. It was the sound of a Servile in danger. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard it. Nobody seemed to notice. That meant it was just for him to hear. Draco's eyes went wide and he dropped his drink. "Harry…" he whispered. "I'll be right back." He said, and took off towards where they were come from, leaving behind a very confused Lance.

He pushed through the crowd, not caring about the dirty looks he was getting. Harry was in trouble, but where. He sniffed, trying to locate Harry's scent. He turned, barreling towards a door, snarling at anyone who got in his way. He threw it open and stormed down the hall, sniffing the air. He could smell Harry but he also smelt others intermingling with that scent. That meant someone else was with Harry. Draco was so mad at himself. He had hurt Harry, and hadn't gone after him because he couldn't face the boy after stealing yet another kiss from him.

Draco ran down that hall and threw open every door. He started to lose hope as he neared the end of the hall, but then he paused at one door and heard a moan from the other side. Draco knew he had found the right room

He opened the door and was met with a horrible sight. Something straight out of his worst nightmares. Endus had his knees on either side of Harry's head and was thrusting his cock into Harry's mouth. Abram was between Harry's legs, sucking Harry's cock like it was a lollipop. Damien was dragging his nails across Harry's stomach and licking away the blood when it rose up. Harry's face was stained with tears and was bruised.

Draco was frozen; staring as the sensations became too much for Harry and he came into Abram's waiting mouth. His crying doubled, and the extra stimulation was all Endus needed to come deep and hard down Harry's throat. Then pulled out and forced Harry to swallow it all. "Now let's move on to that tight little ass." Chuckled Endus.

"NO!" Draco screamed and shot forward towards the bed, wanting, needing to rip Endus to shreds for what he was doing to Harry. Endus was shocked for a second, but then he jerked his head and the two other Veelas got up and succeeded in trapping Draco. "NO!" Draco struggled with all his might.

Endus lifted himself up and harshly turned Harry over and onto his stomach. He straddled Harry's legs. He moved his hands to Harry's butt, groping it and rubbing his hands over it. "Draco, Draco, Draco…" Endus said, pinning Harry down when he tried to struggle. Suddenly, Endus gasped in pain and removed his hands from Harry. "You burned me!" he yelled, grabbing Harry's hair and tugging it backward until his lips were at Harry's ear. "You just lost all chance of me preparing you." His other hand moved to Harry's neck and started choking him. Harry's eyes bugged out of his head, his face slowly turning purple.

Endus turned his head to face Draco. "You should have claimed him, Draco. Now he'll be mine."

"LET HIM GO! NOW!" Draco roared, finally managing to slip free. He moved forward, but was stopped as Endus tightened his grasp on Harry's neck.

"Or what, Draco?" Endus asked, quirking an eyebrow, oblivious to the fact that Harry's face started to slowly take on a dangerous shade of blue. "I do not fear you."

"But you do fear Lance's parents." Draco hissed. Endus's face scrunched up in anger. "I'll tell him, and he'll tell them, and then your life will be over. They won't appreciate you trying to rape a Servile at their son's party."

"You wouldn't," Endus spat, his fingers loosening a bit and allowing Harry just a tiny bit of air.

"I would," Draco said with absolute determination. "And don't think you can just keep me shut up in here till you're done. I was just talking to Lance and he'll be wondering where I am if I'm gone too long."

Endus was trying to find a loophole somewhere. When he couldn't, he turned back towards Harry and whispered in his ear. "This isn't over. We'll continue it another time. Keep that little ass safe for me."

With one last squeeze to Harry's butt, Endus got up to put his clothes on, Damien and Abram soon following suit. Draco glared at them hatefully as they left, waiting until the door shut behind them before going to Harry.

Harry hadn't moved. He was in shock. He could still feel Endus's hands on him, stroking and touching him in places that shouldn't be touched. He could still feel Endus's lips, tasting like alcohol that made Harry want to vomit. He felt Draco next to him, who had somehow retrieved his Harry's underwear and with shaking hands was sliding them on so Harry didn't feel so exposed.

Draco's face appeared in his line of vision, tears filling his grey eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry…I shouldn't have kissed you…I should have been here to stop this before it happened…"

Harry couldn't look at Draco. He felt so dirty, so tainted. "Go away…" he whispered, not wanting to talk to Draco at the moment.

Draco's face grew even sadder. "Harry, please, I just want to help…I want you to know that I'm sorry…" He gently grabbed Harry's hand, stroking the knuckles with his thumb in what he hoped was a soothing way.

Harry flinched and pulled his hand away. "Draco, leave. Just leave."

"But, Harry, I…" Draco was cut off with Harry, who sat up quickly and glared at Draco with angry, pain filled eyes. "I said leave, Draco! This is all your fault. If you hadn't kidnapped me, if you had just left me at Privet Drive, none of this would have happened. I didn't want to go to this stupid party…it's all your fault. Just leave me alone, please…" Harry hid his face it the pillows.

Draco stared at Harry for a few more moments, and then pulled the covers on the bed up to Harry's shoulders, warming him. He left silently, wiping the tears from his eyes and hoping that somehow, someway, Harry could forgive him.

Harry sobbed, finally letting the events of the past few minutes overcome him. If Draco hadn't stopped him, Endus would have gone a lot farther. He would have raped him. Another fresh wave of tears poured over his face. He had never felt so disgusted with himself. His body had reacted without his consent. He had come. The thought of come made Harry sick to his stomach. He could still taste Endus's in his mouth, so bitter and salty and disgusting. Harry swore he would never get that taste out of his mouth for as long as he lived. The whole thing was etched into his mind, every horrible minute of it. And Endus had promised it wasn't over. He was going to return someday to finish the job. And Harry, being the weak, stupid, pathetic Servile he was, wouldn't be able to stop him.

Harry was too caught up in his grief to hear the door open again, but he did feel the bed sag under somebody's weight. Suspecting Draco, Harry didn't even acknowledge the presence and instead continued crying his eyes out.

He felt a touch on his shoulder. It was gentle, soft, caring, but definitely not Draco's hand. Harry shook. Was it another Veela come to take advantage of his venerable state?

He was caught off guard when whoever it was said, "What is wrong?" The voice was male, but not Draco's either. Harry didn't turn around when he replied, scared of what he might see. "It's none of your business." He mumbled, sniffling.

"But I think it is," said the voice. "This is my party, and I would like to know why you are crying here."

His party? But did that mean this was…? "What's your name?"

"My name is Lance. What is yours?"

Lance. Joscelin had mentioned someone named Lance. Slowly, Harry turned to face the boy. He let out a small gasp. Lance was very handsome. He was wearing a black three piece suit with a white dress shirt, which looked tailor made. A red tie hung from his neck. He was slightly tan, but not too much, his skin only barely sun kissed. His eyes were blue. Blue like the deep ocean, lightly flecked with gold. His hair was dark like Harry's, but perfectly coiffed. He was a bit muscular, not unlike Draco, and he was tall from what Harry could tell from looking at the boy while he was sitting down. He looked to be about seventeen.

Lance's eyes went wide as he gazed it the other boy's face. He was beautiful, pure and simple. His eyes sparkled a green so bright they put emeralds to shame, though they were hidden behind wire rimmed glasses. He skin was like porcelain, pale and delicate. He had a heart shaped face and pink lips. His hair was messy, but it a good way that made Lance want to run his hands through it. He was small, but perfect, absolutely perfect to the very last detail.

But then he noticed the bruises and the blood. He noticed the tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. And the pain behind those stunning green orbs. He wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. He caught the boy's name as it tumbled from those lovely lips. Harry. Such a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful boy.

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with the boy's staring. He knew he probably looked like crap, but it wasn't something he could help. Lance cleared his throat and spoke, "What happened to you?" He took Harry's hand in his own and stroked it much like Draco had.

Reminded, Harry's eyes welled with tears again. He couldn't stop them from slipping down his cheeks. His body was racked with sobs again and before he knew it he was pulled into Lance's arms and his head was placed against his chest. For some strange reason he felt safe, even though he had known this boy for only a few minutes. He clung to the boy, letting out all his pain. Hesitantly, Lance placed his hand in Harry's soft, soft hair and ran it through his fingers. Lance wasn't very good at comforting, as his parents hadn't exactly been the comforting type, but he wanted to try for Harry. The boy felt so right in his arms, so soft.

Slowly, Harry pulled away, still sniffling. Lance wiped the tears away with his thumb. "You have to tell me what happened, Harry, so I can help."

Harry stared at Lance and thought he could trust him. Lance could do something about Endus. Harry gathered up his courage. "Endus…Endus tried…he tried to…" However hard he tried Harry could not say the word.

It seemed he didn't have to. He saw the dots connecting in Lance's mind. "He tried to claim you, didn't he?" It wasn't a question. Lance knew. "He is gone."

"W-what?" While Harry wanted Endus gone, he also didn't want the man to have any more reason to hurt him.

Lance cupped his face in his hands, staring into Harry's eyes. "Any one cruel enough to make someone as beautiful as you cry deserves to die a thousand deaths."

Harry blushed deeply at this statement. He had been complimented before, but never like that. Though he was nervous because Lance was in the perfect position in kiss him right now. While he liked the boy, he didn't want another kiss forced on him tonight. But Lance only gave him a perfect smile and got off the bed, extending his hand. "Would you like to join the party again? We can confront Endus. I will protect you."

Harry shook his head hurriedly, his blush deepening. "I…I don't have any clothes. Endus destroyed them."

Lance blushed too and he admitted some very undapper thoughts crossed his mind. He shoved them back. "I'm sure I have something." He turned and walked into the closet, which was filled with clothes like every closet in this house. He searched, looking for a perfect suit for Harry to wear. He smiled when he found it.

Harry waited patiently for Lance to come back from inside the walk in closet. He noticed that Lance, in the little time Harry had known him, had treated Harry at lot better than Draco ever had. He was so glad he had found a Veela who wasn't intent on jumping him at every opportunity.

Lance returned carrying a three piece suit in his hands with shoes, only this one had a green dress shirt. He handed them to Harry and allowed him to go into the bathroom to change. While he waited, Lance moved over to one of the dressers and opened a little box that was on top. He pulled two little mirrors out and slid them into his pocket, smiling even wider. He heard a click and saw Harry exit the bathroom. The dress shirt clung to him, showing off a lithe body. The color accented Harry's eyes, making them even brighter. He looked gorgeous.

Again Lance extended his hand towards Harry, who took it and allowed himself to be led from the room and back out into the hall. Lance helped him take what had happened and shove it into the back of his mind. Lance's hand was warm and reassuring. It gave Harry a sense of protection. "How did you know I was in that room?"

Lance frowned. "Well, I was conversing with Draco Malfoy when he suddenly took off. I waited for a bit and saw him at the door that lead to this hallway, not letting anyone through. He seemed really distraught. I immediately knew something was wrong. So I took one of the other entrances and found you."

They had now reached another door. Lance opened it and they were attacked by the music and chatter of the party. Lance tightened his grip on Harry's and started forward, eyes searching the crowd. No Primes dared move towards Harry while he was with Lance, and this only strengthened the feeling of safety Harry had around this boy. They spotted Endus sitting at the bar, drinking and chatting with other Primes. "Stay behind me." Lance said firmly, his eyes darkening in anger. Harry did as he was told. He knew it was for the best.

Lance walked right up to Endus, head held high and a frown on his face. Endus regarded them as they approached, scowling. Then he noticed Harry hiding behind Lance's much taller frame and he smirked, sending a shiver of fear down the small boy's spine. The memories came back and he shook until he felt Lance's hand squeeze his reassuringly. Lance wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Endus," Lance stated clearly, with a very political like voice, as if they were discussing a law of some sort. "I demand that you leave at once."

Endus's eyes darkened as well and he growled lowly, slamming down his drink and standing. He towered over Lance, casting the boy in his shadow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," said Lance, his voice never wavering. Harry liked how brave Lance was.

"And why would that be?"

Lance's courage must have ignited some of Harry's own, because Harry got out from behind Lance and placed his finger on Endus's chest. Lance was telling Harry to come back, but Harry wasn't hearing it. "You know very well why, you bastard. I told him what you did to me."

"Did you now?" Endus said this so calmly that a little stab of fear returned to Harry. In a flash Endus had wrapped his hand around Harry's arm and yanked him off the floor to hold him in the air. Harry let out a cry of pain. "And who said you could do that, hmmm?"

Luckily, Lance quickly took Harry back and wrapped one arm around him, holding him to his chest in a protective stance while he glared at Endus. "Get out." Lance commanded.

Endus shot one more dirty look at Harry before picking up his glass and leaving. Lance led Harry over to a couch and sat him down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He steadied his breathing and then leaned back against the couch. "What's Endus's problem?"

"Endus is just not a good man. He's had two mates previously, but they died under 'unknown circumstances'. I think he killed them. Unfortunately, we have no proof, so he got off." Lance sighed. "You must be very careful around him. You have no idea what he is capable of."

"I think I do…" Harry whispered, staring at his knees and again trying to forget.

Lance instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Harry, I forgot. But don't worry. I won't allow anything like that to ever happen again. Do you trust me?"

Harry didn't know. He hadn't known Lance for all that long, but he seemed very nice and trustworthy. "I guess so." He yawned and laid his head against Lance's shoulder, who instantly stiffened up and then relaxed. "Yeah, I do trust you."

He had almost fallen asleep when Draco showed up, looking anything but happy. "Harry, it's late. We should leave. You're tired." He glared at Lance, who instantly moved to the side so that Harry was no longer resting on his shoulder. Reluctantly, Harry stood up and moved to Draco's side to prevent Draco from getting in a fight with Lance.

Lance stood and took Harry's hand. Giving a very gentlemanly bow, Lance kissed his hand softly while and the same time sliding something into his hand. Harry closed his hand around it, deciding to look at it later. Straightening up, Lance gave Draco a firm handshake. "It was a pleasure to have you here, Draco. I hope to see both of you again soon. Perhaps we can write to each other?"

"Maybe," Draco said, a frown on his face.

Draco then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and tugged him away towards the main doors. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Lance shot him a wink and point to a tiny mirror in his hand. Harry realized it was just like the one in his. He didn't know what it was, but he smiled back and Lance until the doors shut behind him…

**Wow! That was a long chapter. It took me forever! 11,000 words! Anyway, what did you think? Do you like Lance or not? If you have any questions feel free to ask, and please review!**

**It's love triangle time! And before you freak out, just remember that the story isn't over yet:)**

**Also, the reason my updates have been iffy is because I have another account on this site called MidnightAlabasterRose, where I write Ben 10, Generator Rex, and Glee fanfiction. So, yeah. I have a lot of stories to work on, so don't yell at me.**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll too. It will really help. Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
